


octane x reader

by octavioosilvaa



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Aww, Consensual Sex, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kings Canyon (Apex Legends), Life Partners, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mentioned Other Apex Legends, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess, Naked Cuddling, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Party, Partying, Reader is an Apex Legend, Running, Snacks & Snack Food, Speedsters In Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavioosilvaa/pseuds/octavioosilvaa
Summary: Life in the Apex Games; It wasn't what you expected - at all.Hey all-IMPORTED FROM MY WATTPAD!This is my first Fanfic ever! I put lots of time and effort into the story - hope you like it. Pronouns used for reader are She/Her, but feel free to change it to your preference as you read.-octavioosilvaa
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello all!
> 
> I am so excited to throw this fanfic out there. I was clueless about what to write but,,,
> 
> Here I am. I am attempting at an Octane x Reader.
> 
> I hope this is going to be decent!
> 
> I wanted to make the reader be a little extroverted and a tad bit crazy, to match Octavio's....Chaotic good energy.
> 
> This chapter is mostly backgrounding on the protagonist: you!
> 
> It's about you and your ex (not Octavio!), who has no ties to the Apex games whatsoever. It's just your past.
> 
> Think about your past real heartbreaks or people that have always been a bitter spot in your life, if you can.
> 
> Thanks!!
> 
> Without further ado,
> 
> it's go time!

.

.

.

Feral.

Rabid.

Desire.

Longing.

And most of all, a shit ton of loneliness.

That's what I became.

It's been three months since I'd broken off from him.

Throughout my childhood, he was my best friend. We'd always be in the same classes, doing the same sports, and always being each other's company. From playing in the sandbox together to high school, we were inseparable.

Then, I caught feelings. The friendly hugs didn't feel the same anymore. The playful punches and hair ruffling started to plant little butterflies in my stomach. My heart raced a little faster each time he came to see me. The hint of pink on my cheeks I had when he neared slowly grew into intense, dark hues of red. Every little bit of touch I'd get out of him drove electricity down my spine and make me want so much more. Was it wrong to feel like this with a "best friend"? I wasn't sure, but I knew one thing:

It felt ...

so.

damn.

good.

Was this love? I didn't know, until one particular day.

I was waiting for him in front of a coffee shop.

I was listening to music, bobbing up and down to the mellow beat until an unexpected pair of hands gripped my shoulders gently from behind, causing me to jump and drop my phone.

"Woah, didn't mean to scare ya that much there."

He said, looking genuinely surprised. Sometimes his height still phased me. I always used to look down on him. Now, at a respectable 6 feet, he looked down at me.

"What was that for?! You're paying if my phone is broken."

He picked up my phone, rubbed its screen with his hoodie, and tossed it back to me.

"Good as new! Catch."

Alarmed, I caught my phone with an embarrassing squeal. It wasn't broken.

He snickered, watching me blush and fume. I angrily looked up into his eyes for a hot second, about to yell, but the butterflies emerge from my stomach. I look away and choke on my words.

I keep blubbering until we make eye contact. I decided to settle on,

"I missed you."

"What? Y/N, you saw me yesterday!"

"No...I still missed you."

"Ha! Funny. Can we just grab coffee now? I'm tired."

"Oh my god, you're very stubborn, you know that?"

"Wha-"

Before he could respond, I lost control of my own body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. We stood there for a silent few seconds, as I listened to his heartbeat, which clearly grew faster by the second. The scent of soap perfumed his skin, an aroma that made me want to press my body into his even closer. I let out a deep, audible sigh, and wrapped my arms around him tighter.

He seemed finally realize then that this was no friendly expression.

He didn't move for a while. I didn't really care, until he pulled his arms out of the embrace. He placed one hand on my back and the other behind my head and whispered,

"I think I missed you too."

Yeah, I admitted I was in love that day.

From then on, we spent...even more time together. We started to hold hands, have longer and intimate hugs, and even landed a few kisses. It wasn't much, but for a pair of teenagers, it was the most exciting experience yet.

But as any relationship goes, the years passed and we went downhill. The spark seemed to blow away. I tried to hold his hand but before I could, he slipped his hands in his pockets. I tried to give him hugs and he pulled away too quickly. I tried to be with him but he walked away with his friends. He started to cancel plans on me 10 minutes before the time. He then began reading my texts days, soon weeks after I sent them.

I pretended that I was okay with it, and continued trying to give him every little piece of love I had in me.

He eventually just stopped reading my messages. Maybe he was growing apart from me.

Nonetheless, I decided that I've had enough. I had to confront him.

I knocked on his door. I rang the doorbell. I knocked again.

I repeated until he yanked open the door. Before he could say anything, I started off.

"We need to talk."

"I can't talk to you right now."

"Yes, you can. You didn't, for a while, and I need answers."

"No."

"Please, just tell me. Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do?"

He looked at me with an empty expression. The silence lasted too long. It was painful. I wanted to cry.

"You're trying to take over my life."

He finally opened his mouth.

"What?"

"You can't get enough of me."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"I can't handle this. We're not friends anymore. We're not in a relationship, either. What even is this?"

I considered him my boyfriend, but I guess he didn't. I was speechless.

"Truth is, Y/N, you suffocate me. You want me too much and I can't handle it anymore."

That was it. That's all I needed to hear. I ran, and left his apartment as fast as I possibly could. I ran down the streets until I felt like throwing up. The time, the emotion, and the love I poured with all my heart for years ended that day. To my surprise, I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. It was embarrassing to cry in public, but I couldn't have cared less.

After that, I never bothered to be invested romantically again. It sucked, but I focused on developing myself as a person.

.

.

.

Now, I was looking for a job. I've gotten myself an engineering degree, but I truly had no idea what to do with it now.

I looked into my computer screen as I scrolled past all the boring job postings. I've applied to a few, but none of them I truly wanted. I was about to shut the laptop down until I saw one particular posting:

Mechanic - Apex Games

Apex games? That crazy bloodsport on TV?

I clicked on it out of curiosity.

Map maintenance mechanic needed for World's Edge.

I'm not sure why, but I've always loved the games. I never found the games malicious, like some people. People didn't really die. It was just a really extreme, thrilling sport. Sometimes I liked spending my free time watching the games. Anita shooting people down, Pathfinder grappling around, Bloodhound's crazy tracking skills...it was another world. They were celebrities. Watching the games were thrilling, but truly nothing entertained me more than Mirage "bamboozling" people and Octane jumping around. They seemed to take things much less seriously and have loads of fun. Admirable.

As I read down the job description, a thrilling rush filled my veins. It wasn't much. I just needed to make sure that everything on the map was running smoothly and maintain equipment for the legends.

I wanted to work here.

My eyes lit up as I furiously typed on my computer and applied to the job.

A few days later, I got a call.

"Ms. Y/LN ? We read your application and would like to schedule an interview."

The next thing I knew, I was hours away from my home, sitting at someone's desk, and being asked questions. I was doing quite well, as I already had a pretty good idea of how the games worked.

"Yes, I do know how survey beacons work."

I said.

"Great, Ms. Y/LN! Anything else you'd like to add before we wrap this up?"

"I don't think so. Thank you for your time!"

I said, cheerily.

"Sounds good. When can you start?"

"What?"

I said, stunned.

The interviewer chuckled a little.

"You got the job. We're going to accommodate you in one of our employee buildings. You are going to be flying quite far away from here, so we'd just like to know when you'd be available to fly to the apex quarters."

I was speechless. This was insane. A new chapter in my life.

"Can we do tomorrow? I'll pack all my belongings and take the earliest flight."

"We certainly can do that! How does 3 pm tomorrow sound?"

"That sounds great!"

I shook hands with the man and drove back home, unsafely speeding a bit.

As soon as I returned home, I grabbed the largest suitcase I had and threw in everything.

I didn't sleep that night.

maybe I'd meet all of the legends, or even become close with them!

I thought to myself, as I drove to the airport.

Even with the good news, I felt a pang of pain in my chest as I remembered that I was still empty.

Feral.

Rabid.

Desire.

Longing.

a shit ton of loneliness.

That stuff is still there.

Maybe getting out of here would help.

Edit:

Thanks so much if you made it all the way here! I know the first chapter has been slow AF but I promise it'll pick up as I go on :)

Muchas Gracias, Amigos!


	2. That's a bit closer than I thought

The loud whirring noise of the plane's engine was almost unsettling.

I've never been one for long plane rides, but now that I work for the Apex games, it is inevitable. The hours of boredom have my legs restlessly moving around as I desperately look through the screen in front of me for a show to watch.

Then I come across:

Apex Legends: All-time highlights

I press the drop-down menu and decide to watch some of Octane's old videos.

His crazy gameplay is not like any other. I watch him launch himself off a jump pad and kick Mirage's face from behind, flashing a peace sign.

"Woohoohoo!!"

Poor Elliott. I should go see his video after this one.

At first, I was admiring Octane's fearless nature. Later, I'm reminded of how insane this man is.

"This is the least bored I've been all day!!"

I watch him excitedly yell into my headphones as the screen shows him running from a falling tower. He literally dies, seconds later saying this. I chuckle a little too loud at this, getting a few glares from other people on my flight.

Man, something about that accent is so darn alluring.

I finish the video, feeling lighthearted and excited.

I can't believe I'm going to be in that very arena, maybe even seeing some of the legends for rea-

"This flight will be landing shortly. Please fasten your seat belts."

My thoughts are interrupted as the plane makes a rather slow descent. Out the window, I see a microcosm of the entire world on a small section of land.

The world's edge had cities, town-like areas. The Epicenter and the Thermal Station did not look like they belong at all together in such proximity.

That is what I will be taking care of. That arena will be my workplace.

It's a lot to take in. I'll be living near there now, after all.

The plane lands and I drag my heavy suitcase off of the racks. At the exit of the airport, I take a deep breath. Surely, the air is fresher here, in a weird, comforting way. The skies are very clear today, a few clouds going their ways about along with the wind. I have a good feeling about this.

I pull out a slip of paper I wrote down an address to go to earlier. Taking a cab, I drive to the Apex Headquarters, my heart swollen and excited for this new journey to come.

.

.

.

Okay.

This building is a bit bigger than I thought.

I watch the cab drive away as I slowly turn to stare at the astronomical building. The windows are mostly clear glass. The building itself is mostly concrete, but the geometrical edges and its rounded design gave the building a futuristic, yet youthful look.

I guess it is a huge business, having such a bloodsport.

I gulp but confidently strut into the sliding glass doors.

"Hello! How may I help you today?"

A well-dressed woman at reception spoke to me, in a very kind tone.

"My name is Y/FN, and I'm a new mechanic here. I'm not sure where to go."

"Ah! Yes! We have been expecting you! We need to give you a tour of the map. Take a shuttle over there to your right, and your guide will be waiting for you at the end of the ride."

"Okay, cool! Are they going to be showing me the techy stuff today?"

"Yes, certainly! You're with..."

She flips through her clipboard.

"Ah! Ms. Paquette will be showing you the map today."

"Paquette...Okay! Thank you."

I turn towards the area the receptionist directed me to, until I realize what she just told me.

"Wait, you don't mean Paquette as in...Wattson? The legend?"

"I do mean Wattson!"

"Oh my god."

"Ms. Y/LN, you will be interacting with the legends quite frequently here. It's no biggie."

She gives me a reassuring smile as I walk away in disbelief. I'm just some kid out of engineering school that just got a job, but Natalie Paquette was a legend in this field. I've read books that were solely about the technology she implemented in the apex ring.

I am in for a ride, aren't I?

As I walk off the shuttle, I am greeted by Wattson herself. She is out of her in-game outfit. Wearing a black sweater and white jeans, her hair done in a bun, she looks beautiful. I stutter a bit as I try to introduce myself.

"Holy crap, it's actually you! Oh god, excuse me. I'm just so astonished to see you."

"Yes, haha! Nice to meet you."

"My name is Y/FN. Honoured to work with you, Ms. Paquette."

"Call me Natalie! Let's get to work."

Natalie and I didn't have to run around the arena on foot. She simply just hops on the train with me and explains each core parts of the map as the train moved through each region. By the end of the tour, I have pages of notes on the map. Survey beacons, supply boxes, the anatomy of a care package, changing the intensity of the ring (she seemed especially cheerful explaining this), all the works. She tells me that I have to monitor ring movements and do a check-up on one sector every week to make sure it's functioning. It's insane how Natalie has all of the information memorized. We arrive back to where we started. On the shuttle back to the headquarters, Natalie starts talking to me about all of the other legends. She calls Gibraltar "Gibby" and Octane "Tavi". These legends are obviously a very tight-knit group.

"Ah, Alex might be a little scary,"

She said, in her signature accent.

"He'll warm up to you."

Caustic always gave me the creeps. The man was talented and very smart, but he seemed to lack...emotion.

The shuttle arrives back to our origin point. I extended my arm to Natalie for a handshake before I left. To my surprise, she gave me a hug.

"Oh, I am so glad you are here. Our old mechanic was so... grumpy. Let's go meet all the others."

Others??

I'm meeting everyone else??

Natalie and I take an elevator to a higher floor of the HQ building. We walk down a narrow hallway, stopping at an unwelcoming, metal door. She nudges me, so I hesitantly open the door.

The room is rather small, old couches lining the edges, with snacks sprawled around. All of the legends are in, lounging. Most of them cheer when I come in.

The man himself, Mirage welcomes me first.

"Welcome to our lair, kid. We heard a new mech was coming in today and we just had to com- comemor- comor-...celebrate the occasion."

I stand there, in awe, as Mirage flashes me a wink, shaking my hand. This man was even more attractive in casual attire.

"But... why?"

I ask. After all, I was just a mechanic.

"Our old one sucked ass. Crossed a bunch of Path's wires and had him downed for weeks."

I turn around to see Bangalore, who gives me a little bit of a smile.

"Alright, I'm going to save you some time. I'm sure you already know who I am...That's Gibby. Big guy, big heart. That over there is Ajay. She basically kills people to save them."

Mirage pointed to Lifeline, who faked an offended expression.

"Pathfinder there; you're going to spend lots of time with him."

"Hello, friend! Please don't snap my wires."

"This is Renee, she hears voices,"

"-Shut up, Elliott."

"Bloodhound and Arthur, and finally, that over there, is fresh meat."

Mirage pointed to Crypto, who rolled his eyes, eating a bowl of ramen.

"Hi everyone. My name is Y/N. I'm so happy to be here! It's so nice of you all to do this!"

I said.

"You're our chief mech now, you know. Gotta treat 'er right before she forgets to turn on ring movement."

Ajay says, with a bit of bitter sarcasm. Their old mech really must've sucked.

These people were surprising enough by being in casual attire, but they were so freaking kind to me. I take a seat beside Elliott and look around.

"Where's Octane and Caustic?"

I ask.

"Um, Alex didn't want to come. He's testing some crap on rats or something. Probably dead rats by now. Erm, Octavio is uh,"

Mirage stuttered a bit.

"Octavio had a little too much to drink last night."

Oh, of course. I find this a bit funny.

"He's too hungover. He's just an idiot. He was really sad he couldn't come to meet you."

Ajay said.

Natalie pulled out her phone from her pocket, and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Y/N, HQ just texted me your apartment number. I think Tavi's place is also in this building. You'll probably run into him sometime, say hi! He really did want to meet you. He'll be close by."

I bid farewell to the legends in the room and follow Natalie out of the building to another smaller, cozy-looking apartment complex. Cherry blossoms are in season and the building is surrounded by them.

"Your room is 204. I'll let you settle in for tonight! They'll text you about your work tomorrow. Have a good rest, Y/N!"

Natalie gives me another hug and skips away. What a sweetheart.   
I take a small set of stairs to the second floor, and find room 204. The door is locked by a passcode. At that moment, my phone dings, and there is a text from admin.

"234095"

As I punch the numbers in, room 203, next door, swings open quickly.

I jolt a little from the unexpected noise.

A tall, lean man, looking a bit groggy, steps out. He is very handsome, with hazel eyes, sharp jawline, and brunette hair slicked back. He had a few piercings, but it suits his face somehow.

The man notices me.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, amiga. Didn't mean to scare ya there."

I could recognize that voice from a mile away. The thick Spanish accent.

For confirmation, my eyes trail down from his face to his black hoodie, down to his shorts and...

Yup.

Bionic legs.

Octavio Silva lives next to me.

Natalie, this is a bit closer than I thought.

I think to myself.


	3. First Encounter

.  
.  
.

So,  
Is that just another one of many Spanish men with bionic legs, or is that Octane?

The man stood in front of me, cocking his head sideways in confusion as I remained silent, stunned.

This is a lot to process. I thought I was going to be living somewhere far off in a workshop, watching the legends from afar. It seems as though I just met almost all of them and one is living next door.

"...Bruh."

I didn't mean to say that.

"Haha! That room's been empty for months amiga! Thought someone was breaking in!"

I think this is the part where I laugh. I want to, but my body won't listen to me.

"Err...Did you come today?"

He tries to continue the conversation.

Wow, this accent is so much better in person.

"...Yes."

I stare into his face a little longer than I should. Earlier, Bloodhound was masked. I never expected to ever see Octane's real face, as odd as that sounds. He's got a youthful, energetic look, even if he seemed tired. The kind of kid you'd go to parties with, get drunk, and have a lot of fun.

"Okay, well, I'm Octavio. You are?"

He reaches his arm out to shake my hand.

"Oh god, you're Octane."

He looks at me with a confused smile.

"Sorry. My name is Y/N. I'm the new mechanic for the games."

He firmly grips my hand and shakes very quickly.

"Ah! Y/N! I was just on my way to see you!"

He leaps a little.

"You were?"

"Oh, we are all so hyped we got someone new. That old mech messed up, and my knees locked mid-game."

I laugh at this a little too loud. The thought of Octane's legs suddenly locking after a shot of stim was pretty funny.

He starts to laugh along.

"Ah! So she's human after all!"

He beams.

I chuckle a little more.

"Doesn't Ajay repair your legs though?"

"Ahh...I break them so often now. She stopped bothering. You're in for a treat, compadre!"

"Well, now you know where to find me."

Quite literally, you live next door.

"Si. Looking forward to having company. I'm going on a run. Gotta shake off the... fatigue."

"See you, Octavio!"

"Call me Tav-"

He falters and almost trips down.

"Whoo! This rush is lasting a while."

"Are you okay?"

"I uh, might've tried to drink stim last night."

Oh god, he's crazy. I'm no medic, but that can't be good.

"No Bueno."

The judgement creeps up my face as I say this. I took a few Spanish classes in high school.

"Wha- I am fine! Trust me! Amiga, I am young, healthy, it was fun, uh, see you around!"

He jogs down the hall, ending the conversation. Clearly, he is embarrassed.

I giggle a little and wave, watching him run down. Even that crazy adrenaline junkie had a human side.

When he turns around the corner, I walk into my apartment.

.

.

.

I'm surprised to see that my new home is quite well furnished.

It's quite small. The kitchen is within the living room. I have a tiny bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom is pretty cute. A plain bed with white sheets, and a small, oak desk and chair.

I unpack my suitcase and start making the room my own. The few clothes I have are all folded up and hanging in the closet.

I do a quick sweep of the home. It's surprisingly very clean to start with. I dust off the shelves, vacuum the floor, and wipe the windows. The view isn't amazing, as it's only the second floor, but I see a part of the Apex Plaza outside. Many other apartments and buildings line the square, which is centred with more cherry blossoms and benches placed on top of grassy patches. I'd need to leave the square and take public transit to get to larger stores and restaurants, but there was a convenience store just ahead of my block. Nice!

They've built themselves a little city here. Fascinating.

A few hours later, I'm finally done unpacking and cleaning. This is my place now.

I look towards my desk. It's neat. Tidy. Classic. Gets the job done.

Yet it felt a little empty.

It reminds me of myself.

.

.

.

I don't feel too hungry that night. I decide to call it a day and plop down on the bed. I look up at the plain, white ceiling. Big things are coming tomorrow. First day of work. I think about the ring, the arena, and each of the legends as my eyelids grow heavier.

I hope Octavio feels better tomorrow

is the last thought I have,

before I fall asleep.


	4. One Hell of a Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read :)

The alarm clock is going ballistic.

Goddammit, is it already 6:30?

I smash my fist down on the off button and squirm.

Youch.

I am very sore. My back hurts from this mattress. I loved it last night though, it's softer than my old one. It's ironic how the pain is from comfort.

I struggle to get up. Rolling from one side to another, only one eye is open. I don't walk, but I creep to the bathroom, like a zombie. God, I hate mornings. The mirror is still shiny and clean, showing my morning flaws in a little too much detail. Gosh, the eyebags, the tired skin, messy hair- I've got a lot to fix up before leaving.

"First day, Y/N."

I tell the mirror.

"Well begun is half done, yes?"

The mirror stares back.

I chuckle a little at myself. It's silly, talking alone.

My ex used to call me every morning.

It was nice to have someone to love so close to me sometimes.

I brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. I was about to leave...

but it's the first day.

Screw it. Let's take a good shower.

I'm going all out today.

The shampoo and conditioner, even the soap is all rose-scented. I come out smelling like a whole bouquet. I take a look at the clock. 7:12. I have to be at HQ to sign in at 8:30 am.

I decide on a business casual - but too casual kind of outfit. It looks nice, but not nice enough to look like I'm going to a funeral. Loose enough to move around comfortably. Perfect. I button up the black blouse and brush my hair out. Looking good, Y/N.

As I finish applying a bit of mascara, my phone chimes.

Ms. Y/LN, Please survey in all of Capitol City's buildings today.

Your attire may be casual if you'd like.

Tasks:

Enable ring

Connect Survey Beacons Via Capitol City building #4C Control Panel

Enable Supply Boxes

Enter Care Package Coordinates Via Capitol City building #1A Control Panel

Today's Apex Game is held at 4 pm.

After finishing, you are free to do whatever you wish. Please remember to return to HQ to monitor the ring during the game 10 minutes before the beginning.

Wow! These aren't bad at all. Easy stuff.

I feel a slight sensation of a rush. A huge smile just swipes the fatigue out of my face.

It's like my blood just started boiling. I am ready to do this. I'm part of a world-renowned sport now. It feels real now.

I wish someone could just loudly queue some dramatic loud music. This silence does not fit my emotions right now.

The second I finish my thought; I hear what sounds like a mix of rap and funk. At first, I thought it was my imagination queuing the dramatic background music. I tap my foot to the rhythm as I apply a thin layer of lip gloss.

It's really loud. It's also really good.

...But I didn't turn on any music.

"Wait, what the fuck?"

I say under my breath as a confused fear overcomes me.

This startles me. A lot.

I leave the bedroom.

I try to figure out where the hell this music is coming from.

My phone is off, the television screen is black, and my laptop has been dead since last night.

It's really loud.

I walk towards where it is the loudest and find myself leaning on the wall. On top of the music, I hear a throaty yet energetic voice rapping and singing along.

Oh god, of course.

Octane.

I sigh in relief.

I go back to the vanity and put on some stud earrings. I find myself humming along to the song as I put in the second pearl earring.

Octavio has great taste in music. It's not mainstream rap, and it's not repetitive, either. The beat is funky and has a rhythm and a melody. The bass is smooth, but the drums are intense. I wish I could figure out what the song is called.

The music stops when I'm tying my shoes at the doorstep. I sling over my backpack over a shoulder and check the time.

7:42.

HQ is less than a minute away. I can literally see it from this building. I still have time to kill. Whatever. I don't really care. I click the doorknob open.

Just as I close the door behind me, I instinctively reach into my empty pocket to rummage for a key I no longer have. The door locked itself and made a little melodic jingle, as it glowed a bright blue and faded away. Okay, I'm no countryside girl, but it was a bit cool. As I take a good three seconds to admire the automatic door-lock, the door beside mine clicks open rapidly.

Octavio walks out.

Ah, no.

Octavio jogs out. It's like he doesn't know how to stand still for a second. Always bouncing. Always energetic.

He shuts his door and sees me.

"Ah! Buenos días, Y/N!"

Ah. Again. No mask. I should get used to this soon.

"Good morning, Octavio."

"Call me Tavi. I tried to tell you last time, remember? But then I kinda...uh..."

"Fell down because you drank stim?"

"Yes, but no, I fell down, but not because of the stim."

He chuckles a little again, in embarrassment. His hair isn't spiked up today, but still a little scruffy. The brunette is highlighted bright green on the tips. Most people can't pull that off, but it's different on him. It's almost like the color exists to be on him. He's wearing a khaki hoodie today, but it's sleeveless. Paired with tan shorts. The "PLUS ULTRA" on his lean arm shows. It looks...good. Really good.

I start walking down the hallway with him. I'm shorter than him and I walk much slower, but he's keeping with my pace for some reason.

"Are you feeling better today?"

I ask.

"Hm?"

"Like, from being 'hungover'?"

"Oh man, that stuff is worse than chugging bottles of tequila. I mean- what I'm trying to say is, uh, couldn't be better. Doing good. Great."

He gets flustered a lot more than I would've expected to.

"Look, Y/N, you seem cool and all, but don't tell Ajay I drank stim. She'll come and...I don't know, steal my legs or something."

The thought of Lifeline unscrewing off his legs is hilarious.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Just for that, I'll definitely remember to let her know, now!"

I snort a little. That was an accident.

He laughs. Hopefully not at me.

Now I'm embarrassed.

So, I change the subject.

"I'm a bit nervous to start today. It's going to be crazy, working here. I don't know what's going to happen, you know?"

"Wha-? You're going to do great. Scooting and looting. That's all we do. Nothing to worry about."

I laugh.

"Everyone here takes things too seriously. Loosen up, amiga. Have some fun, you know?"

"Okay, Octav-"

I clear my throat.

"...Tavi."

He flashes a bright smile as we walk out the front doors of the apartment together. The day is so bright and clear. Not a cloud in sight! Just the sun, a bit of morning dew, and really fresh air. Heaven on earth.

"Uh, so where are you headed to this early? Today's game isn't until 4 pm."

"Food, compadre. Been running off of Red Bull and Doritos."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Eh, three days. I haven't found my limit."

"Tavi, that's not go-"

My stomach grumbles, stopping me mid-sentence.

A little too loud.

Erm, not a little.

Very audibly.

I feel my face growing hot.

"Pfft, at least I eat stuff. Sounds like you haven't in a while. C'mon. Let's go."

Octane walks away, gesturing for me to come with him.

"Where?"

I ask.

"Just come!"

"I have to be at HQ by 8:30!"

"Okay, then let's go! Get food! Rapidamente!"

He starts jogging towards the main gate area. I guess I'm grabbing breakfast with Octavio now. Rapidamente? Probably something about speed. I don't know. I'm just glad I have sneakers on.

.

.

.

We're out in the streets now. Not downtown, or too far off from the Apex Plaza.

But it's different. The buildings have a slightly different vibe. A little more, home-like. Not tech-y.

Of course, I'm only realizing my surroundings now, after I'm done RUNNING. I pant and try to catch my breath.

"We're here, amiga. You have pretty good cardio!"

"You're....ha....hoo....phew.....you're insane...."

I manage to blurt out as I try to catch my breath. I check my phone to see he made me run for only 3 minutes, but it was insanely fast. I don't think he was even sprinting.

I can't possibly fathom what he'd be like on stim.

"Morning workouts are good for ya when you're tense. Let's go grab something to eat and I'll walk you back."

It was only then did I realize that I felt a lot lighter. It could also be the fact that I don't have the capacity to be nervous about the first day of work when I'm literally gasping for breath.

Whatever. I feel lighter.

I follow him inside without knowing where or what the place is. The door squeaks open with a pleasant jingle from the bell above.

To my surprise, it's a diner. A really cute, old-fashioned diner with mint-coloured seats and red tables, with vintage signs all over the walls. I dig this.

A short old lady with kind, soft eyes walks out of the kitchen.

"Hola, Abuelita!"

Hm? Octane must know her.

"Ah, Octavio. Good to see you."

"Can you just throw some of the usual breakfast stuff and roll it into two burritos? On the go? We need to leave. Soon."

What? 'usual breakfast stuff'? What even is that?

The lady raises an eyebrow and looks at me. We make eye contact, and I was about to make it awkward and do nothing, but she gives a warm, kind smile. I smile back.

"Oh, wait,"

Octane turns to me.

"You one of those people that eat leaves all day or...?"

It takes me a second, but I giggle once I get it.

"No, I'm not vegetarian, Tavi."

As soon as the lady hears this, she goes into the kitchen.

"I only ask because some people do that! It's kind of interesting, actually. Elliott said he would, and I bet him money he won't last. I literally caught him eating pork chops the next day. The NEXT DAY."

Octane chuckles.

Shortly the lady comes around the corner and hands us each a really thick burrito wrapped in paper. Octane pulls out a bill and hands it to her, telling her to keep the change. I see this and try to pull out my wallet.

"No, no. On me today."

"But-"

"Shh. You can owe me food or something next time."

He takes my wallet and puts it back in my pocket. I smile and thank him and the lady before leaving.

Ah.

'next time'...

.

.

.

Thankfully, he doesn't make me run. This burrito has got to be one of the best things I've had in a good while. Everything is cooked and made into perfection. Hell, it still looks good even after I bite into it multiple times. We walk down the street, pretty silent most of the time, busy eating. I look up to him once in a while, and all he does is just smile, his cheeks full. A little like a hamster.

I honestly begin to think that maybe he should just not wear his mask in-game. Or at least lose the goggles. His eyes gleam in the sunlight, a mix of green and brown. A really nice hazel. Gorgeous.

"...It tastes really good. Thank you."

"Glad you like it, amiga."

"You know, you're a pretty decent rapper."

He chokes a little.

.

.

.

It's 8:25 when I'm at the HQ doors.

Just on time, with 5 minutes to spare.

Octane walks me to the door.

"Alrighty. It's showtime. Go out and kick ass, amiga. I'll see you later."

I smile and tap my identification card, and I walk inside.

"I will. That was one hell of a morning. Good luck in the game today!"

"Gracias."

He jogs away as I walk up towards a sign-in beacon.

I'm not tense anymore.

It's go time.


	5. "First blood, beginning ring countdown."

I clock in my attendance at the beacon quickly, which gives me the instructions for my first day. I am to pick up some mechanical equipment and keys in a bag on the fifth floor, then go straight into capitol city's areas to do my tasks. I walk with overly exaggerated confidence and purpose; someone should queue some funky music already! The elevator is still playing the Apex Games' official holiday lobby music. It's been quite a while since Mirage's Holiday event ended, but they seem to like the song. It's cute. I grab my supplies and take the elevator down to take the shuttle into the arena until it stops at the 3rd floor. The door slides open to show a massive yet somehow skinny robotic creature. Its face is basically a skull and nothing else. I almost scream. Fully coloured in red, this...person, or machine, seems like it wants to kill me. Holy shit.

He walks in casually and stands on the other side of the elevator. I have completely frozen the entire trip down. I wait for him to leave first. He does, making a clunking noise. I gulp and walk out after him.

What in the actual fuck was that?

I shudder off the tension and remind myself to take the stairs next time.

Someone behind me taps me on the shoulder.

I scream and turn around.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I scared you. Good morning, Y/N."

Oh god, it's Natalie. Instantly a surge of mild guilt passes through me. Her eyes are so innocent.

"Hey, Ms. Paquette! What brings you here?"

"Oh, I heard that you're going off on your own today, and I had some free time. I was hoping you'd let me hang around. Maybe help you a bit?"

Wow, this girl. She's too nice. She's making it sound like she just happens to be here, but it's obvious she came to help me.

"I'd love that! Are you sure you don't have to prep for today's game?"

"Yeah, I just want to show you how the control panels work."

We walk together to the shuttle station and make our way into the island.

"They've changed some things in the arena. There are some lava fissures where Capitol City is, so I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

She's too sweet. I really want to be her friend.

The shuttle comes. It's almost like any other bus, but it's made of really matte, silver metal. A really retro-futuristic look. Natalie gestures at me to get on before her. We sit right by the windows in the back row. I never realized how cushy these seats are.

"Natalie, do you remember the scary, red robot thing that walked off the elevator before me earlier?"

"Oh, yes,"

She shudders just a little bit.

"His name is Revenant. I heard he's a new legend brought from the higher people who organize the games. I don't know too much about him other than the fact that..."

"...he's scary?"

I finish her sentence.

"Precisely. Yes, but it's okay. People here take care of each other, and he doesn't interact with us at all anyway."

The shuttle comes to a squeaky stop. Revenant was pretty metallic – I truly hope I do not have to repair him at any time.

Natalie and I hop on the train. I thought we were just going to hang out until we get there, but she leads me to a closed supply bin.

"You can control these bins through a password and a manual function on the back."

She shows me a little latch that opens on the back of every supply bin. Her face turns really bitter as she talks about their old mechanic again.

"You can control these all through the panels in the higher buildings in the arena, but the old person broke the system. All of us had to come out and help them manually set up all of the supply bins one by one for a whole month."

Jesus. That sounds awful.

"That really sucks. I'm sure none of you were really happy about that."

"Yeah, but it became a little game in the end. Octavio and Renee got into a competition on how many they could set up in an hour. It was crazy. He used like, a whole box of stims in that hour. Renee won by one bin. Through a portal."

I chuckle at the thought of Octane. He was probably yelling and pouting for a long time by end of that.

In a few minutes, the train comes to a stop.

This place is a burning ruin. I didn't expect it to be so hot and unsettling. The buildings are still upright, and the arena is still very usable, but there are chunks of concrete debris lying around in piles of dirt. It doesn't smell like anything, but the temperature is a little too hot to handle without sweating a lot. I walk without thinking for a few seconds when I roll my ankle and slip, nearly falling into a crack on the edge. Natalie grabs me by the hand in the nick of hand.

"Y/N! Be careful! That's the lava fissure I was talking about."

I am very grateful she's here. I'm not about to die on the first day of work. 

We go into my assigned buildings. 

"You see how these are really tall buildings? In-game, we aren't able to go up any of them. They're all for you."

I nod as we take an elevator up.

The panels are insanely complicated - or at least that's what they look like. Natalie taps on a few of them and they project out as a hologram right before my eyes.

"Octavio is really nice, isn't he?"

Natalie asks. It's a surprising question.

"Hm? Yeah, he's pretty cool. Not as insane as I thought he'd be, you know."

Natalie doesn't talk.

"Uh...he also took me to breakfast today. Most of the people here seem generally nice, yeah."

"Oh. That's kind of him."

This is getting a little awkward. A deep hint of sadness strikes her face as she soon smiles and continues to tap on the setup menu, but isn't talking much anymore. Is she okay?

She types in a code, out of the blue.

The hologram turns from a cool blue to a deep magenta hue.

"Crypto taught me how to do that!"

Natalie exclaims, breaking the silence. I guess she's okay after all.

She teaches me how to enable the bins and register care packages. It's not hard work, unlike what I initially thought.

"Okay! That's about it. Just do the exact same things I showed you in the other buildings, and then come to HQ for controlling the ring, okay? The game's at 4."

"Thanks, Natalie. Good luck today."

She gives me a sweet smile as she skips out of the building. 

We're friends now, right?

I hope.

.

.

.

I'm almost finished. It turns out that this is a timely task, although the process isn't too complicated. As I tap on the last button on the hologram, I let out a deep sigh and plop down on the small stool beside me. Outside, I can see a good view of the map. Not the whole thing, but I can see the glaciers in the distance. This is crazy how the climates within such a small island can be so drastically different.

I take a quick look at my watch.

3:00 pm.

Looks like I'm an hour ahead of schedule! I'm happy about this and skip out of the building just like Wattson did earlier. The surging heat greets me as I exit the building. 

Jesus, I'm sick of this temperature.

Since I have some time, I decide to take a walk to the Epicenter. It's probably insanely cold there, but it's okay. With every footstep, I breathe in the clear air, the temperature dropping every inch I move closer. I look where I'm going this time; Natalie can't save me if I drop here. I make it to the edge of the huge Epicenter, which is just a huge bowl of ice. It's quite cold here. I'm not sure how they maintain these extremities in this map.

Maybe I should leav-

"First blood. Beginning ring countdown."

The familiar voice rings throughout the entire arena. I jerk my head up in fear and shock; Sure enough, A dropship is halfway across the island. There are legends dropping, leaving trails of smoke as they land in various places.

I am filled with sheer terror.

"What the fu - What! WHAT!"

I don't know what else to do but yell. 

"Okay, Y/N, get it together. I can do this. Just think."

I breathe in and out, trying to clear my head. 

Wait, the game was supposed to be at 4. It can't be 4 already. 

I pull out my phone from my pocket to see 5 missed calls from the administration, 2 from Natalie, and a text that came at 2 pm.

All employees and legends: Today's game has been moved to 3 pm. Please prepare accordingly.

What the hell? How did I not see this? 

I know that the gates are locked down and impenetrable. I can't go back now, and someone else is controlling the ring. I rip off all of the heavy equipment and tools off of my body and throw them on the ground. Sprinting as fast as I could, I reach the nearest supply bin and open it. I try to reach the R-99 inside, but the gun won't budge.

Oh god, it's locked to outsiders.

I turn around and bolt to the nearest control panel at Capitol City. Bursting through the door, I feel sweat beads starting to form on my forehead as I register myself as a playable person on the arena. I'm almost 99% sure this will get me fired, but my life comes first. If anyone unregistered gets shot, they get shot for real and aren't able to be revived. 

The hologram turns off after I'm finished. I hear footsteps from afar and I run upstairs. The elevators are now shut off. There is a blue body shield and a peacekeeper here. Grabbing them, I run through the entire building to find knockdown shields, syringes, and a prowler. 

I have all this crap, but I don't know what to do with them now. 

This feels so real. I feel like I'm going to die. 

...But I like it.

I must be crazy. I feel like running outside and shooting people down. I want to fight. I don't mind that I'm alone. 

Just like that, I grab a few arc stars and run out of the building. Out in the open. Alone. 

What am I doing?

Behind me, I hear fast, metallic footsteps. The intervals between each footstep are incredibly fast, and I feel fear rush through me. I turn around and I don't see anyone. The footsteps have stopped and I hear the sound of a jump-pad launch.

A voice from above greets me.

"HAHAHAHA! You're DEA-"

I have an EVA-8 aimed at me from meters in the air. The green goggles reflect in the sunlight, but I see a pair of hazel eyes that make contact with mine for a split second. They don't carry the usual cheer in them. Today, I see confusion and shock in his eyes. 

His fingers slide in the trigger and pull it, but in the nick of time, he pulls his gun to the air and shoots upwards, not at me.

"Popping the chimney!"

I hear from nearby. Anita shoots a smoke grenade in my direction, and now I cannot see anything. I rub my eyes and slowly crabwalk backwards, trying to lay low and get out of the smoke. I almost scream in shock when I bump into someone's back.

Now, I am back to back on a person. They give me a quick pat on the back and stand up. Through the smoke, I reach my arm out to try to touch them. 

I accidentally touch his abs.

I retract my arm as fast as I could, blushing. I look up to see his face, masked. 

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Uh, I won't ask why you're here."

"Yes, please don't."

He looks at me for a second until he suddenly jerks away. I hear gunshots firing from nearby.

"Mira! Grenada!"

Octavio grabs me by the waist and pushes me towards where his jump pad is. I scream as I get launched out of the smoke into the sky. 

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LAND FROM THIS!!"

I yell, mid-air.

I genuinely think that I'll break my bones as I close my eyes tight to brace for impact.

Instead, I find myself caught in someone's arms.

Octavio looks at me, breathing heavily. I see two empty tubes of stim in the trail that he took to get to me.

He clears his throat and puts me down quickly, stumbling.

"I got you, amiga."


	6. You're one of us

This man is insane.

As soon as Octavio drops me off, he runs back into the chaos...

It looks like he's with Pathfinder. Where is their third squadmate?

Octane jumps into the game and stars shooting people. He stims towards his jump pad again and pulls out a hemlock, downing Gibby in a matter of seconds.

I slowly run to where they are, taking cover behind a wall as I see Anita firing like mad at Octavio. He's getting a few hits. I breathe and throw all of the arc stars and grenades I have towards her direction. Plugging my ears, I wait for the explosions.

"Ugh, I'm down! Need a medic!"

Did I just do that?

I hear Octavio finish her with a grenade. He jogs in his spot and flashes peach signs at her as she turns into a death box.

I think I'm feeling a bit braver. I grab my peacekeeper and load it, slowly walking out of the wall, into the open.

Oh god, in less than a few meters away, I see Renee crouching behind a box, injecting herself with syringes. She doesn't see me. I creep slowly from behind her and shoot her with my peacekeeper. The bullets spread very evenly, and she immediately turns into a death box.

"That was the last one!"

I hear Octane yell.

Pathfinder walks towards me.

"Hello Y/N! I'm not sure why you are here, but Octane told me to help you."

"Hi, Path. This was a huge accident. I don't have a choice."

Octane runs toward Renee's death box and starts taking all of her good loot.

"Well, amiga, we needed a third squadmate. Stick with us."

"Where's your third guy?"

"Err. You see, the new guy doesn't really like me..."

What? Who is he talking about?

"Or me, either."

Pathfinder says, his screen showing a crying face.

"Rev. He went off somewhere without us, and died."

"Oh- uh, okay."

As of now, it looks like I've become a squad with Octavio and Pathfinder. 

"Warning. Ring movement in progress."

Octane and Pathfinder run towards the edge of the ring.

"Ring, moving, now! Rapidamente!"

It's that word again. Rapidamente. "Quickly", was it?

I run alongside them, hoping my heart doesn't fail me. Octavio is fast, and this time he is not slowing down for anyone.

"We should go to the train yard, friends!"

Pathfinder says.

We're smooth sailing, not running into any enemies. Eventually, we make it to the train yard. This place hasn't been sacked yet. I run around, trying to find as many ordnances and syringes as possible. I got lucky last time, but I don't know what I'll do if I get ambushed for real. A slender hand taps me on the shoulder and I jump in fright. I almost punch them.

"Woah, amiga! It's me! Just me. Don't worry. I just wanted to show you there's a level 3 body shield around that corner."

He speaks in a low, soothing tone. Even with a scruffy voice, he can be relaxed. How charming.

"What?"

"I didn't want Path to know. You're a mech, not a fighter. I got your back. Here, take these."

Octane drops a bunch of syringes and shield batteries. 

"Heh."

Octane says, probably smiling underneath the mask.

I jog and pick up the body shield.   
He follows me in.

"So, I was thinking about how to keep you alive and also, win."

"Okay."

"You see that orangy tower thing in the distance, amiga? That's a watchtower."

"Yeah, I know."

"Path just said the ring is closing around there. Oh- uh, I'm coming! Hold on."

"Who are you talking to?"

"We have mics! Hahaha, aren't you a mechanic?"

I blush slightly. Of course, they have mics.

"Anyway, that's where the last ring will be. You're going to stay up there, crouched, and we'll stay around the area."

"What? I want to help you fight!"

"No Y/N! I really don't want to get you hurt. People won't have snipers by the end of the game. It's going to be shotguns. If you lay low we can protect you!"

"What the hell Octane? Why?"

"Please, amiga, just keep lots of grenadas with you. I need to get you out of here safe. They'll shoot you before they check who you are."

As much as I don't want to admit it, he isn't wrong. I could get seriously hurt. I only registered myself so I can be revived, not respawn. I don't have that power.

"Okay. Fine."

Octane gestures me to follow him. I need to take a zipline up, but I don't have a clamp for it.

"Hey, how do I go up ther-"

He smoothly lifts me up, princess style. No fumbling this time.

"Don't worry amiga! I got you, remember?"

I can feel my face growing a little warm. I don't need him to see that, so I bury my face in his embrace a little.

"Oh- haha, okay."

He says.

The zipline isn't as scary. Before I know it, he drops me off and slides back down to join pathfinder.

"Opening fire!"

Pathfinder says in the distance. I crouch down, lowering my backpack of ordinances. Just in case, I brought the peacekeeper with me.

I hear very loud machine gunshots nearby. It's getting increasingly difficult to stay low and not watch what's going on.

I lose my patience when I hear Octavio yell,

"I'm getting shot at!"

I see Caustic for the first time. He's slow to move yet he's aiming with high precision. I grab an arc star and throw it at him.

Bang.

Bingo. Caustic falters, and stops shooting, giving Octavio enough time to shoot a syringe on himself.

Dr. Nox is accompanied by Ajay. She's onto Pathfinder, who is grappling their third, Crypto. I continuously throw all of my grenades down the enemy's side. Caustic is downed after my last thermite. Nice.

I'm celebrating my sly victory for a hot second when I hear an unsettling hum that escalates into a squeak. A grenade is before me.

Oh no. No, no, no!

An instant surge of regret and fear take over me. Instinct takes over, and my instinct says that I'm going to die. I'm no legend, just a civilian. This scares me.

I jump out of the watchtower milliseconds before the bomb goes off. For a split second, I see everyone from above, shooting and yelling. The ring is tiny by now. The next moment, I realize that I'm going to fall to my death. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"THROWING JUMP PAD!"

Octane yells so loudly that he nearly screams, chucking his jump pad, right underneath me. I land on it, which is much softer than anyone would expect.

I open my eyes again to find myself bounced up back in mid-air. This time, I feel gunshots planting in my body shield.

Holy shit, I am a civilian that watched this on television last week. I'm screaming a little too loudly. Ajay is below me, shooting relentlessly. I don't think she recognizes me. I don't blame her; I am moving fast.

"Amiga!! Elbows out, legs bent!!"

Octavio yells from behind.

I do exactly as I hear, and land on the ground. Not smoothly, because I stumble and fall forwards. No injuries, though. I'm okay. I run parallel to where Ajay is, trying to mess up her aim.

I feel the body shield thinning. I'm not going to let myself die. I take a sharp turn, crouch and slide to her direction. She looks at my face, and we make eye contact. Her eyes suddenly open very wide, in shock, finally realizing that I'm not one of them.

I shoot her with the peacekeeper.

She's down.

I immediately turn around to look for Octane and Pathfinder.

Pathfinder had already been turned into a death box.

"Ugh, I'm down!"

It's Octavio. Crypto slowly walks towards him, looking like he wanted to do a long, painful finisher.

I don't really need to fight anymore because I can let Crypto win, explain what happened, and leave safely.

I don't need to, yeah; I want to win. With Octane. Not Crypto.

I feel a surge of energy rushing through my veins as I sprint towards them as if I have never run before.

"Hey! COMPUTER GUY!"

I yell.

The second Crypto turns his head, I pull the trigger on my peacekeeper.

bang.

"You are the Apex Champion."

I hear the announcer's voice loom over the entire arena.


	7. His House

Octavio gets up and runs over. He puts his hands on my shoulders and shakes me up. A lot.

"WOHOHOHOO! You can FIGHT amiga!! Where did you learn to do THAT?"

Suddenly, all of the energy seeps out of me.

Tears start rolling down my face.

I could've died today.

I gag a little, feeling like I'll throw up.

The world seems very psychedelic.

I collapse on the ground. I can feel Octavio trying to help. He's yelling, but I can't hear very clearly.

Everything blacks out.

.

.

.

I wake up to an unfamiliar grey ceiling.

My limbs ache and my body seems twice as heavy as it should be.

Grunting, I lift my body up. The bed I'm in is comfy, with pearly white sheets.

This room a bit eery. The curtains are completely closed off.

The lights are turned off. Green neon LED lights illuminate the room. Cases of energy drinks are stacked in the corner of the desk.

This isn't my house.

I'm wearing all my old clothes and it doesn't look like I'm hurt.

I should be scared. I don't know where I am.

Until I see a box of stim syringes in an open closet.

Oh.

I take a deep breath in, trying to comprehend what happened in the past few hours.

I can't help notice how good the sheets smell, though. It's like a mix of fresh detergent and clean, soft skin. I want to slide back in the bed, but I know I should get up. Dragging myself out slowly, I walk out of the room.

It's a lot brighter and, per se, "normal", in the living room.

Octavio is in the kitchen, sizzling something on a pan.

"Tavi?"

He jumps a little.

"Oh my god, amiga, you're awake! Thank god."

"Why am I here?"

He takes a long look at me, then the food, but decides shuts off the stove.

"Take a seat on the couch, Y/N. You were knocked out. For a long time."

He leaves the stovetop and makes his way around the counter to sit next to me on the couch. This sofa smells exactly like the bed. Huh.

"You were doing all this kickass cool shit in the arena. We won, thanks to you, but then you fainted."

"But why am I in your house?"

"I'm sorry, it's really sudden. None of us knew your home password and since I lived next door I asked if I could take care of you."

I am a little touched. That's nice of him.

"What time is it?"

"Err...6:47 am."

Holy crap, I was out for a long time.

"I was worried, amiga. I thought you were really hurt, but Ajay said you'd be fine if you got to rest."

I take a good look at his face. His mask is off and he's in a grey sweatshirt and black shorts. His hazel eyes look into mine and they carry genuine worry within them. I don't know what to say, but I know that I want to give him a hug and say thank you.

I don't do anything. It's silent.

"Look, I know it's weird that you're in my house and all, but-"

"No, no. Tavi. Thank you for looking out for me."

He breaks his serious face and flashes a smirk, that slowly turns into a soft smile. He puts one hand on my shoulder.

"I know that was a lot. It's scary, but I'm glad you're okay."

I thought this guy was just crazy and all about thrill, but he has a heart. A good one. I should probably tell him why I was there.

"Yeah, they messaged me saying the game is happening earlier. I didn't see it and got trapped."

"Man! That's their fault. A bunch of asses, it's whatever."

He says as he walks over to the kitchen and brings back a plate of toast with ham and eggs. Cute.

He hands me the plate, and I take it, smiling. I take a bite into it. It's delicious.

"Where did you sleep last night if I was on the bed?"

"Eh, on the couch. It's fine."

Gosh, I feel bad.

"Mm. Y/N. Do I have your number?"

"I don't think so, here."

I type in my number in his phone and check mine.

There is a message from administration. I am terrified to open it.

"Uh, Tavi, there is a message from admin. This is scary."

"It can't be that bad! C'mon. Open it. The sooner the better. Quickly. C'mon!"

He keeps pestering me until I muster up the courage to open it.

Ms. Y/FN

We have identified a violation of your contract today at 3:00 pm.

This is cause for firing, but a few administrators have observed your performance to be of high level.

They have decided to offer you a position as an Apex Legend.

We would like to discuss this with you in-depth tomorrow.

Please come to room 203 between 8 pm and 9 pm at HQ to meet with a member of our staff.

Thank you.

"Oh my GOD. I'm not fired."

"What?? That's good, right? Are you okay?"

I cover my mouth with one hand and show him the phone with the other.

His eyes grow wide.

"Oh my GOD AMIGA! You DID that! That was the FASTEST promotion I have ever seen!"

I squeal and we grab each other into a hug very naturally until we realize we just met yesterday.

I clear my throat and so does he, and we awkwardly pull away. He smelled exactly like his sheets.

"Um, thanks for the breakfast. I should go and rest at my place now."

"Yeah! Of course. I'll walk you out."

We walk together to the front door.

"You know, you were amazing out there, hermosa."

Hermosa?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hm? Ehh... What?"

"Nevermind. Bye!"

"See you, amiga."

We both walk into our respective homes.

I melt down onto my couch and take a breather.

Hermosa.

Is that what he said?

I'm not too sure.

I pull out my phone and open the translator. I type in ermosa, harmossa, heirmoza, and just whatever I thought I heard. I love his accent, but it's really not easy to transcribe something I half-heard.

In the end, I just press the microphone button and say what I heard.

"Hermosa."

The screen displays:

Gorgeous, Beautiful

I'm confused for a split second until the hot blood starts heating up my face. My heart rate starts picking up as I hold the phone with two hands against my chest, lying down, trying to calm myself. This shouldn't be such a big deal.

Hermosa.

I want to hear him call me that again.

I look back on my phone.

Did you mean "Hermoso"?

I type in "Hermoso" instead.

Handsome, Beautiful

Ah.

"See you, hermoso."

I whisper quietly at the wall that divides us apart.

I don't want to admit it – I'm secretly hoping he'd hear me.


	8. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is inspired by a prompt given by Crazykittyxox on Wattpad.

I walk steadily down the long, dark corridor of the Apex headquarters. It's only been days since being hired, and I've already made a huge mistake by participating in an apex game, although it was unintentional.

The hallways are faintly lit up along the floor, just enough to see where I am going. The sun has set a long time ago.

It's time to face the consequences. The higher people want to talk to me.

I near the door where an administrative member awaits me on the other side. My hand reaches out to the doorknob when I think I hear scattered footsteps behind me, but they immediately stop as I jerk my head around.

"Huh."

That's a bit freaky. It's a late time in the evening - all of the legends were at the bar, partying.

I turn back to the door and take a deep breath. The door doesn't budge. 

"What the hell-"

Pushing the door constantly, I'm starting to panic. I start to punch and kick the door.

"Ahem. Miss Y/LN? Pull the door?"

I hear someone call from the other side. I don't need a mirror to know that my face is growing very red - I feel like a tomato.

The room is quite small. It shouldn't even be considered a room - it's just a small office. The windows take most of the wall, looming over the apex plaza. What a lovely place to work in.

On the large black leather chair, there is a man with a beautifully styled head of brunette hair, smiling as he sees me come in. His nameplate reads Jacob Young.

"Good to see you, Ms. Y/LN. My name is Jacob Young, I am the chief director of the games. Take a seat."

He stands up to offer me his hand.

I nervously shake it and slowly poise myself on the chair across from his shiny, polished desk. 

"Let's cut to the chase. You've violated your contract on the first day of work, participated in the games, and registered yourself in the database."

My face grows even warmer than it was before. I'm probably going to get fired. Right here, right now. I don't say anything; instead, I just stare at his face blankly. Oddly enough, he doesn't seem to be all that angry.

"You also proved your competence by finishing set up an hour early. Yesterday's game was spectated by a few sponsors and government officials to monitor what needed funding. Many people watched you."

Can this get any worse? Just fire me already. I get it, CEO's and other super important people saw me break rules. You've probably already decided on not taking me as a legend.

"Listen, I genuinely apologize for my actions. I wasn't diligent with my time and I am prepared to take the consequences."

"Yes, this is more than enough cause for firing, as your text message should've said yesterday. As bad as this situation seems, it also means that all of us watched you win."

I slightly lift my head that was sinking down as he was talking.

"A few of them asked me to consider adding you to the legends roster. Especially the folks at the pharmaceutical division found it quite amusing to watch you use jump-pads."

I tense up even more than I already was. Piece it together, Y/N. You already know who owns the largest pharmaceutics company in the outlands.

"It seems like you've formed a few bonds with the legends as well. Some of them came to see me after the game and asked me to consid-"

Clunk.

I hear muffled murmuring right outside the door. Something hits the door and the voices get louder.

"No, they'll hear yo-"

"Shut up ami-"

"Mmmff!! Let me GO-"

Is there a fight outside? Here?

Mr. Young and I look at each other in confusion. He stands up from his desk towards the door.

In the blink of an eye, the door breaks down towards the inside of the room, along with the sound of shattering glass and metal hitting the ground. I yelp and fall out of my chair. After coughing away the dust it brought, I look at the ground.

Elliott and Octavio are scrambling to get up from the mess. They've pushed the door in.

"Mirage, Octane, what is the meaning of this!?"

Jacob Young sounds angry now.

Elliott stands up and starts to ramble. He's in a really nice shirt, but it's all dusted and ripped up now.

"Uh, sorry about that, haha. We were sort of in the area, just speculating around, having fun, and wanted to come to visit you-"

"Cut the bullcrap, amigo. Sorry about this, Mr. Young. We wanted to know if Y/N got in or not."

At least Octavio is honest. 

Nobody talks for a while.

"Why would you break the door for that reason?"

Young says.

"Okay, listen, we were pressing our ears to the door, but then this idiot pushed me towar-"

Elliott was about to ramble again, but Octavio covers his mouth. He struggles away from his grip.

"So did Y/N get the job or not?"

Jacob Young looks at Octavio, in dismay, and then at me. He lets out a deep sigh.

It's another awkward silence. It's not too bad though; I just realized the amount of handsome in this room. Elliott is a finely built man, charming as always. Jacob wasn't too shabby himself. Octavio...

Octavio is a trim, beautiful thing. He's wearing a shirt that leans towards the formal side today. 

"...Yes. Yes, Y/N. Would you like to double as a legend and as a mechanic?"

The director finally said.

Octavio and Elliott beam, struggling to contain their excitement. They stare at me, just waiting for me to give my answer.

"Yes! Yes. Is that even a question? I'll do it!"

I shake hands with Jacob Young. This is a good day.

"OOH! Can I be the trainer? Please? Compadre, we're buddies, right? Let me train Y/N!"

As always, Octavio is restless. 

"Yes, Octavio. You can be the trainer just know that the door is going to be deducted from both yours and Elliott's paycheques. Get out of here, all of you. I need to call someone to fix this."

I feel a little sorry for the guy. He slumps down on his seat and takes a painkiller, holding onto his forehead.

Surprisingly, we walk down very orderly down the hallway. Once we're on the elevator, I expect someone to talk.

Nobody says anything. It's getting tense.

I step foot outside of the building.

"Okay then, goodnigh-"

I get interrupted as Octavio pulls me into a very tight hug. He's nearly squealing, bouncing up and down in the embrace

"HAHAHA AMIGA!! You're the FRESH MEAT now!!"

I chuckle and hug him back. He smells amazing; I don't want to break away, but he pulls apart shortly. It's just a friendly hug, I guess.

Elliott gives me a fist bump.

"Just wanted to cheer you on. Tavi came screaming at my house saying that you might be our new legend. Congrats, Y/N! I gotta go tend the bar now. You both have a good night!"

Elliott looks at me for a little while. He gives me a wink and flashes finger guns as he walks away. Pfft.

"Well, it's just us now, Y/N."

His voice is suddenly much softer than what it was minutes ago. I like it.

"Yeah. What a day. Should we start heading back home now?"

"Haha, amiga, don't you want to do something fun to celebrate?"

I consider this for a minute. 

"Yeah, okay. Sure! What were you thinking of?"

"I was wondering if you want to go grab food...and maybe a drink! You haven't eaten in a while, no?"

I only realize that I'm starving the second he says that. It's quite late now. Only the dim streetlights that line the plaza illuminates his face, along with the moonlight. His piercings reflect a little bit of the light. I can't help but smile.

"Let's go, but under two conditions."

He frowns.

"Don't make me run, and let me pay. Can we go to that diner with the nice lady again?"

I nudge him on the shoulder.

"Haha! Yes, let's do that."

We start walking out to the main street. The air is cool on my skin. I can feel Octavio looking at me. 

"You know, I was slightly worried you'd say something like, 'if I go out with you I want a different trainer' or something."

He sounds genuinely worried.

Go out?

Is this a date? 

Nah, it's just a friendly congratulations. 

"Right! You're my trainer! What happens then?"

"I just have to take you to the shooting range once or twice and help you come up with abilities and ultimates to send for approval. Then you can start playing in the games."

"Oh god, that's so cool. Can we go to the range tomorrow?"

He looks a little surprised. 

"Hm? Of course! Just bang on my door or something."

I laugh. He's not wrong, I would have to bang on the door if he's playing loud music again.

Through the neon signs and the cute lights, we arrive at the diner. The door jingles as Octavio opens the door for me. The diner has a few tables with people in it. The same granny comes by with a comforting smile.

Octavio goes in and high-fives her. Okay, then. Huh.

We take a seat in the corner, with dim lighting. It's right by the wall with lovely posters and decorations. This environment just makes me smile. Abuelita comes over to us and takes our orders. She comes back with two plates of burgers that smell absolutely amazing - I nearly drool. I didn't realize I was this hungry.

"Woah there, Y/N, don't choke on your food!"

I break my concentration from my food and look up to his face. He smiles, showing his teeth. His canines are really sharp - that suits him.

"Is there something on my face?"

He asks.

"Oh, no, not at all just,"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Just...the food is great. I love it."

"Glad to hear that, amiga."

He winks at me. I hate that I felt fluttery about it, even if it was for a split second.

"Hey! That's a Mirage move! You can't do that!"

I jokingly say. We bicker and talk about the time I called Crypto "Computer guy" and killed him, screaming on the jump-pad - just a whole lot of him teasing me. I see some of the details of his face, some scars on his eyebrows: probably from piercings that ripped out. It adds to his character. His eyes are fixated on mine most of the time, until the door of the diner jingles. Two people come inside.

Natalie and Alexander.

I light up immediately at the familiar faces and wave. Natalie sees me and waves back. Alexander - he's indifferent. He looks quite ordinary, out of his gas mask.

"Hey! Ms. Paquette! Come sit with us!"

I yell, maybe a little too loud. The other patrons in the diner look at us.

Octavio turns around from his seat to meet eyes with Natalie.

They immediately frown at each other. Although they instantly try to hide it and act friendly, it's painstakingly obvious that something is up.

I might've made a mistake. Natalie comes and sits beside me, while Alexander plops down next to Octavio.

"So, I see you two are having a nice night together."

Natalie says, looking at Octavio, who doesn't say anything.

I try to break the tension.

"Yeah, I got approved as a legend today, and he wanted to celebrate."

Alexander widens his eyes to this.

"...Congratulations."

He says, after a while. I smile. I don't dislike the man. Besides, we're a bit similar. I'm an engineer, he's a scientist. 

I notice that Octavio stopped eating his food. I finish shortly, but he doesn't touch it. I make small talk with Natalie and Alexander, but he doesn't say a word. Something is off. From time to time, I catch Natalie looking at Octavio, clearly in some sort of resentment. Octavio isn't even making eye contact with her.

What is going on?

"Okay, guys. It was lovely to hang out, but I'm super tired. I'm going to go back home and rest. The bill's paid already. My treat. Wanna, go, Tavi?"

As soon as I said 'Tavi', I saw Natalie quietly whisper the name, as if I wasn't supposed to call him that.

Octavio abruptly stands up and starts chuckling and starts saying goodnight, bye, see you tomorrow, and other farewells rapidly...

and rather nervously.

He says bye to abuelita and practically runs out of the diner. I had to jog out to catch him.

"What is the matter with you? What the hell was that?"

I ask, in frustration.

"Nothing! I'm just tired, amiga."

"What about getting drinks?"

"I- okay, we can do that, just at a bar further away."

He keeps walking down the street, avoiding looking at me.

I grab him by the arm.

"I'm not stupid, Tavi. What's going on? Why were you so silent there?"

He faces me, letting out a sigh. He puts a hand to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. We should go get drinks."

"That's not what I asked. Are you okay?"

He shakes his head. Something has clearly killed the jumpy, energetic spark inside him. We walk together, side by side, in silence. 

"It's hard being around Natalie."

He suddenly says.

I'm startled to hear this. Of all the people he couldn't get along with, it's Natalie Paquette? 

He still sounds so incredibly sad.

"Why is that?"

I ask, trying to be as empathetic as I can.

"We broke up. Two months ago."

Now that was not what I was expecting.

"What?"

"You heard me right, amiga. Wattson's my ex."

He says, letting out another sigh, as he walks down the bright street, stretching his arms.


	9. To New Beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thank you for coming back, my friends!
> 
> With COVID-19 really putting lives in a jam, things have been more hectic and stressful. Not only my own, but other lives are facing significant difficulties whether that be people in high school or adults with jobs at stake.
> 
> The mood I sense from my friends is quite negative. I want to say that in a time like this, no matter the circumstances, remember we're in this together, and to keep your chin up.
> 
> It will pass!
> 
> I wanted to spread a little positivity before I began the chapter. Thank you!
> 
> -octavioosilvaa

.

.

.

I don't know what to say.

I look at his face and my heart sinks a little bit.

It's not painful, but it's shocking to see someone as bright and energetic as Octavio becomes so vulnerable in a matter of seconds.

He looks into my eyes for a while until he looks away and continues walking.

We walk under the moonlight in silence. What am I supposed to do in situations like this? 

I try to recall what I'd do when a friend is feeling down.

Usually, I'd give them a hug or do something that would cheer them up. 

I consider this, but I don't see what exactly I can do right now. I don't know much other than that Natalie and Octavio used to be together.

I don't say anything and we walk in silence.

"Y/N, the problem is, I am over her."

He breaks the silence as we near the Apex Plaza again.

"Why is that a problem? Doesn't that mean you're okay?"

"No, amiga. She's not over me. Sometimes, when I'm friendly, I hurt her, and when I decide to stay away, it looks like I hurt her even more. It's confusing as hell."

Oh? I wasn't expecting this.

"Wattson is sensitive. People already know that. Did you see her there? I didn't do anything and she seemed pissed off, man."

We near our apartment as he continues to talk. Night air began to feel heavy to breathe.

"It's not like I don't care, but it's not like I have feelings for her anymore, either. She doesn't seem to understand that and it's driving me bonkers. Like chains that hold me back from going fast, you know?"

Octavio lets out a sigh.

"What am I even saying? Haha... sorry, Y/N. Tonight was supposed to be celebrating you, not me."

We look at each other in front of the doors of our apartment suites now. 203 and 204. Our footsteps just naturally lead us here. It doesn't feel right to be celebratory right now, anyways. It's okay.

So I tell him,

"Don't worry about it. I think you just need some rest, no?"

"Ha! Amiga, I barely sleep. Too excited for life. To see you in the arena."

I smile. 

"Sometimes, people need sleep, but other times, we need peace. Make tea or something."

"Ha! Wise woman. I'll take half of that advice and boil tequila. Tea time with Tavio. Goodnight, Y/N."

I hold back from snorting out loud. He goes from sentimental to energetic in seconds. I loved "Octane" on television, but I'm liking the "Tavi" I'm getting to know. 

"Hey, you need to train me tomorrow morning. Don't fall down hungover again! Bye, Tavi."

I say, mirroring his wide grin as we close each of our doors behind us.

I walk in the dark apartment and flick on the lights. It's nice knowing that Octavio Silva is human too, after all. It's not like he's any less crazy of a human, but he's got emotions. He's got a heart - a good one too.

I toss my bag aside and slump down the couch, feeling unsatisfied. It feels like something between us was almost good, until Natalie. The last time my heart felt heavy like this was when a power outage happened when the system was 99% loaded in a robotics lab.

Trying to shake off the thought of Octavio and Natalie, I walk to the balcony and push aside the curtains. The moon still shines brightly above me, but I don't see many stars. I slide the door open, breathing in the thin, cold streaks of the night air. I close my eyes and think about absolutely nothing, until it hits me.

Why do I even care?

It's their love life anyway. I don't know why I'm letting Octavio's struggles make me feel down. This is beyond empathy. 

I turn around and look at the bag I threw earlier. My wallet had slipped out, sitting on the floor by itself.

Without a beat, I grab the wallet and jog back outside, running to the convenience store. I don't stop until I reached the door. Panting, I walk inside. 

The night shift clerk, who was preoccupied with his phone looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, miss, are you okay?"

I smile through the breathing.

"Yeah...Hoo. I am fine! Getting my cardio on. Woo..Ha...Haha..."

He shrugs and looks back down on his phone.

Grabbing a basket, I walk to the wall of drinks and grab a few cans of energy drinks and a ton of beer. Topping off my basket with four bags of hot Cheetos, I firmly put the basket on the counter before the clerk.

He looks at me in slight confusion but goes on to scan my items. I pull out a bill and tell him to keep the change. It seems to raise his spirits a little bit.

The plastic bag crinkle in my hands as I jog back to the apartment. I take the elevator to the roof. I've always wondered what it was like up there. 

To my surprise, this place is a nice terrace. There are warm, luminescent lamps with a small table and a few couches. I would've never guessed that anyone would bother decorating a roof.

I slip my wallet in my pocket and pull out my phone. I dial Octavio.

He picks up quickly.

"Hola. I can't believe you miss me already."

"Actually, you're right. Come up to the roof in 2 minutes or you're slow."

"Wha-"

I hang up before he could answer. It's a pretty mean thing to do, but I feel like being obnoxious. 

I hear incredibly quick-paced, metallic footsteps up the stairs. 

"Two minutes? More like two seconds, amiga. What's up?"

I pull out two drinks and toss him one. He catches it with one hand, without ever fumbling. He looks walks toward me, smiling so wide that both rows of his teeth show.

It's weird.

Everyone smiles, but you beam.

I think as he plops down on the long couch. He pats down the spot next to him. I thought we were taking the single person couches, but okay.

He digs through the bag and pulls out the Cheetos and beer.

"Ohohoh! Si, por favor! Our own little party, huh? I dig that!"

He cracks open a beer and an energy drink.

"Alright, Y/N, since you brought some nice things, let me tell you a silva secret."

I raise my eyebrows.

"This monster energy? It tastes good if you drink it with beer. Watch."

He puts both drinks to his mouth and tries to drink them together. Some of it spills and drizzles down his neck. I watch, with confusion at first, but I start laughing. He probably forgot he was drinking liquid because he begins to laugh as well. Choking up a little, he chugs down both drinks to the bottom. Making a hilarious growling noise, he stands up and throws both empty cans on the ground.

"and THAT, my lady, is called being bored as fuck!"

I'm losing it by this point. Through my laughter, I manage to say,

"You're actually stupid, it's insane!"

"Oh, hermosa, you haven't seen me do dumb shit yet. Not even the closest. The next time little man Elliott opens another one of his house parties, you will see."

Hermosa.

"Hahah! I should be scared, yes?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely."

He says, picking up the cans and putting them back on the table. Huh. Nice.

I feel a little braver. I brought him here to have fun, anyway.

"Oh, look, I'm Octane, I'm so stupid. Nah. Watch this."

I say, as I grab a beer. 

"Err, Tavi, you got anything sharp on you or-?"

"Uh, I have a small wrench on my leg. You want that?"

I extend my hand as he pops off the tiny wrench. I give him a smirk before I puncture the side of the beer can. I shotgun the beer, spilling half of the contents down my relatively nice shirt. I don't care right now, though. All I hear is him laughing in the background. I finish the can and poorly impersonate him, growling and throwing the can on the ground, only to pick it up.

We continue to laugh and drink the cans empty, doing dumb things. At one point, we're spraying drinks at each other. It's such a waste, but I'm lost in the laughter. Everything begins to feel surreal.

Fuck, I forgot that I was a lightweight.

It's not like I can't drink alcohol, but I get tipsy easily.

Eh, whatever.

"Oh, wait, Y/N, I actually have tequila and a speaker. Stay right here. Count to ten."

He bolts down the stairs. I actually count to ten, feeling lightheaded and happy.

I don't care, though. I just want to have fun with Octavio. That's all that's on my mind.

He runs up with a bottle and two shot glasses, and a speaker. 

"You want some Mirage type slow music or you some high-octane bops?"

"What? Haha, mix it up. Whatever."

"You're in for a ride. I'm blasting fast music, baby!"

"Okay! OKAY! Let's GOO!"

He raises an eyebrow at my enthusiasm. Come on, man. I'm trying to match your crazy energy.

Octavio turns on funky, fast, and happy music. We stand up and dance together like two stupid, blissful teenagers. As the songs pass on, we drink shots of the tequila he brought. Jumping up and down, yelling the lyrics to the music, and a whole lot of looking at each other's faces.

I'm sure my makeup is all smudged up by now. He looks gorgeous. He's youthful, funny, and just a whole lot of exciting energy. His hazel eyes meet mine and we fall onto the couch together as this song comes to an end. I feel a lot braver, now. It's probably the alcohol. It makes me want to be direct and honest. 

I giggle and throw my arms around his neck and give him a hug.

"Oh? Haha, okay."

He slowly puts his arms around me, reciprocating the embrace.

"You know, Tavi, I don't want you to be sad."

"Hm? Me too, being sad isn't much fun, I think. Haha."

"No, I mean, this whole Natalie thing. Stop being confusing. Be clear. Being ambiguous and being nice and mean, back and forth? Who's that good for?"

I start to go on a spiral as I sit back up, away from the hug.

"I know what it feels like to be thrown away. It sucks ass. So don't be nice and mean at the same time to her. Do what you want and stick with it, dummy. That's the best thing to do for you and for Nat."

His eyes are slightly more flirty than they usually are. Probably the alcohol kicking in. 

"Actually, okay. I'll listen to your advice. Thanks, amiga."

There's a silence. It should feel awkward, but it doesn't.

"...Do what I want, you say?"

"Yeah. You're the world-famous Octavio Silva. You can do anything."

He looks at my shoulders for some reason.

"Hm. Can I do this?"

He slowly puts an arm around my shoulder.

This should be gross and weird. It's not.

"Yes. You can do that."

I say as I plop my head down on his shoulder.

He grabs the open bag of Cheetos in front of him.

He offers me some, so I take a handful.

"You know, you smell really good."

"Wha-"

"You don't have to answer to something like that, Octavio."

I say, immediately blushing. Even tipsy, I regret saying that.

"...Okay,"

He says.

"Hey, Tavi."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like her? At all?"

"No. Not at all."

"Okay then."

He reaches in front of me holding a single Cheeto.

"To new beginnings, Y/N?"

I look up at him, smiling.

"To new beginnings."

I say, as I grab my own Cheeto and hit it against his. Cheers with Cheetos, how silly.

I'm a legend in this arena now. That's my beginning.

His?

Hm, I don't know.

All I know is that I'm leaning against his warm body on a couch at 1 am, and that I'll regret this tomorrow.

I don't care.

To new beginnings, Y/N. I got this.


	10. A whole lot of Whispering

Before I even open my eyes, excruciating pain sears every little corner inside my head.

Holy shit.

I'm hungover. 

As I slowly crack my eyes open with a groan, I roll on my back and see a familiar grey ceiling.

That animal. He brought me to his house, again?

I try to sit up, but my head is in a constant state of pain, making it much more difficult than it should be. My stomach feels as if it'll pump itself any second. I don't think this is a good feeling to have in someone else's house. His sheets still smell great, though. I grab a handful of the duvet and appreciate the scent.

The closed curtains and green LED lights are confusing me - is it still night? 

Whatever. I take a look at my dirty blouse. Gosh, I can't keep passing out in public like this. 

I want to move out of the bedroom and go to my apartment. I need some food and comfy clothes. As most of these mornings go, what I want and what I can actually do are two very different things. Head pounding, stomach rumbling with limbs heavy, I can't move. This sucks.

I hear a knock on the door. 

"Amiga? Are you up yet?"

Oh, god. Octavio is right outside.

I don't say anything, but I quickly rummage through my pockets for my phone. 11:25 am. 

I open the front camera faster than I ever have before. My hair is an absolute monstrosity. Not dirty, but messy. The bags underneath my eyes decided to swing low and puff up much more than they usually would. I look dishevelled, not to mention the smudged makeup.

"Y/N, I'm coming inside."

The door slowly opens a crack, emitting way too much light. His living room is 'normal', per se.

"Uhh! No, don't!"

What am I saying? This is his house.

Octavio stops opening the door. 

"Oh, sorry. Erm, buenos dias. Are you okay?"

"Uh, good morning. Sorry, come in."

He's in a neon green shirt with some matching gym shorts; This should be a serious eyesore, but somehow, it looks great. He looks completely fine, beautiful even. His hair sits naturally, not insanely spiked up, laying on parts of his forehead. His eyes have absolutely no fatigue in them.

"I'm really sorry that you're here again. You passed out on me and I didn't have any other choice."

He walks in and sits down on the chair next to the bedpost. I lose my sense of rationality and stare at him, admiring the youthful energy he spreads everywhere he goes. 

"How are you even real, Tavio?"

"What? Haha, I don't know."

Suddenly, some memories from last night flash in my mind. I see myself cuddling with Octavio, giggling.

"Oh my god."

"Amiga, you okay? It looked like you went over your limit last night."

I close my eyes, uneasy. I can't look at him.

"Tavi, I'm going to go to my place and freshen up. Excuse me, please."

I try to jump out of the bed but stumble, almost falling down. Octavio catches me by the hand and helps me up. This is like deja vu to the time he fell down because of drinking stim.

"Haha! Watch out there, compadre. Err, I made you some good shit to eat, so when you're done throwing up, come back, okay?"

Blushing in embarrassment, I nod and walk over to my apartment, mouthing thank you a little too quietly for him to hear.

.

.

.

I pat my face dry after a cold wash with a towel. Now in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a tank top, I'm much more comfortable. I neatly brush my hair, just to make it presentable.

'I just woke up, and it's a Sunday' look is what I'm sporting. It's better than 'drunk and dying!'. The walls pounding again, as the bass from the music in his house travels through. 

Feeling better, I knock on his door. Smiling, he holds the door open for me. He's taller than me, so I have to tilt my head a little every time I look at his face. I notice a few freckles on his nose. 

"Huh, that's pretty cute."

"What was that?"

"Oh, god, sorry. Can I have my soup?"

I did not mean to say that out loud. My brain is not wired properly today. 

I take a seat at the table while he grabs a few bowls. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smirk to himself. He might've heard what I said. As he would say, 'no bueno'. 

"I did not throw up, for your information."

"Ha! That's what they all say."

He says as he comes around the corner of the counter, holding two bowls of chicken soup. 

I admit, he's wonderful at cooking. I don't think this is the public image most people have of Octane. He hands me a hardboiled egg while I eat the soup.

"Wha-?"

"Take the egg, amiga. You need your B12. The cysteine will help your liver out, too."

I laugh in confusion. B12? Who talks like that?

He looks at me as if he could read my mind.

He sarcastically rolls his eyes.

"Oops, stupid pharmaceutic facts taking over me again. Just eat the egg, it's good for you."

I feel butterflies in my stomach as we finish up eating. 

"So, we should go to the shooting range today. Teach me how to use the guns, not fix 'em, you know?"

"Yeah! For sure, let's go right now!"

He tosses the dishes in the sink and pulls over a hoodie, already at the door, ready to leave.

I look over at the sink.

"Eh, I'll wash those later. I want to go shoot targets with you."

I walk out the door with him. That's more like Octane.

My phone chimes and I see a notification:

Passive, Tactical, Ultimate abilities due tomorrow

I show Octavio the phone.

"That's also the trainer's responsibility to help out with. We'll figure out some crazy shit you can do so you can maybe be almost as cool as yours truly."

He winks at me. And people thought Mirage was flirty?

"Ha! We'll see about that."

Is all I can manage to say, as we walk out of the apartment complex together.

"We have to walk a long way to get to the range. It's right beside the ocean, anyways."

"I'm fine with that."

"Yeah?"

He looks at me, looking for some sort of approval.

"Uh, yeah, as long as you don't make me sprint. My little heart can't take your metal legs, amigo."

He looks away, up at the sky. It's a clear, sunny day.

I sense a little bit of tension as I feel him inching a little closer to me as we walk. 

His slender fingers slowly interlock with each of mine. His hands are cold, but mine are way too warm. It's a nice feeling.

I probably should pull away, but I don't. My face grows red hot, but I try not to show it, even though my heart stopped beating a minute ago.

He makes a huge grin and looks at me, showing his pearly whites. 

"Huh, you're pretty cute."

He whispers, just enough to hear him. He did not just say that.

"This is the part where you say 'what was that?', hermosa! Pfft, Hahaha!"

I die inside, as we continue walking along the streets to the range, hand in hand.

.

.

.

"Can I use the better standard stock? Please?"

"Hell no. Get used to the worst and you'll be good on the field."

Octavio says, tossing me an R-99.

"Try this one. She's fast like me."

The rounds per second rate is insane with this gun. It's harder to control.

Octavio comes around my back and helps me readjust the grip I have on my gun - his hand on mine. He gets dangerously close for a few seconds, but this is my job now. I can't let petty emotions get in the way of productivity.

Shooting down a few targets with only minimal missed rounds, I find a liking for the R-99 - but I can't help glance at the beautiful energy ammo - powered weapons. Those things are so precisely engineered; I want to take it apart and admire the compartments.

"I'm going to go try the charge rifle."

He lets out a burst of laughter before holding himself back.

"Uh, Y/N, you thought the peacekeeper was too heavy, right?"

"Yes."

He looks lost in some mischievous thought for a second.

"Kid, I wouldn't bother with that if I were you on the first day."

I hear a familiar, stern voice from behind.

Anita is right behind me, polishing her zipline hook. She doesn't seem to be very impressed with Octavio.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Good to see you, Ms. Williams."

She gives a little wave - I might've seen the smallest smile crack, too.

"Well, I guess I won't touch the energy weapo-"

"Nonono, amiga, you know what's super fun?"

"What?"

"You charge rifle those red dummies while you're sliding down on a zipline. Up there. Just like in the real games."

Anita stares at Tavi disapprovingly, almost disappointed. 

"Really?"

She says.

"Just trust me. It'll be fun."

Octavio says, looking at me.

Shaking her head, Anita walks over to where the shotguns are and starts to practice her own shooting. I think I heard her murmur,

Not everyone is crazy like you...

I make my way up the metal tower, with the charge rifle slung behind my shoulder, equipping only a basic optic on it. I don't know why I'm doing this. This tower is stupidly high, and the zipline is horrifically longer than I thought. This is scary. Attaching my hook to the zipline, I take a deep breath and walk off the edge, sliding down at a rate much faster than expected. Looking through the optic, I try aiming at a red dummy, but it's nearly impossible. I'm moving way too much even though the dummy isn't. 

However, I don't break my concentration. Halfway down the zipline, I pull the trigger. An overwhelming glow comes over the weapon, shooting out a straight, laser-like line of heat. The battery inside heats up, making an escalating whirring noise, until it shoots the bullet. 

The booming sound it makes is deafening. 

A satisfying, piercing sound emerges from below, and I see the dummy fall on the ground.

The impact following the shot is so strong, the weapon goes flying behind me as I almost flip along and fall off the zipline. I tried not to scream this entire time - I don't want to come off as weak in front of either of those two - but now I am hollering until I get to the other tower. 

Getting myself together, I walk down the metal tower, breathing heavily. Anita comes over to me, with the rifle in her hands. She must've caught it when I dropped it.

"See what I meant?"

"Yup, loud and clear."

"Listen, Y/N, have you shot things before coming here? Like trained anywhere or-"

"WOHOHOHOOO! AMIGA, YOU KNOCKED HIM DOWN IN ONE! HEADSHOT!"

Octane runs past Bangalore, jumpy and excited, as always. It's not even a surprise.

"Do you feel that rush, surging through your veins???"

As soon as he says this, I become aware of my own heartbeat. It's crazy fast. My vision is clearer than normal, and I feel energized. A LOT.

"Yes...YES! Is this adrenaline?!"

I say, jogging on the spot beside him.

"YES Y/N! Now you can try the stim and-"

"One of him is enough, Y/N."

Anita says.

"Hahahaha! Okay, whatever you say."

"Hm. Kid, you ever need help with anything around here, give me a call. You're not bad."

She says, giving me a pat on the shoulder. She whispers to Octavio as she walks away,

"Pfft, Silva. She's a keeper."

I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

My phone chimes.

Party at the Witt residence, new kid! Tonight. 9 pm, be there!

I think I just heard Anita grunt in the distance. Woah. I'm invited to an insider event.

"Tavio! Did you get this too?"

I show him the phone.

"Let me check, err... Yup! I did!"

"Does this mean..."

"Mhm. Yeah, baby, tonight's going to be crazy fun!!"

"Just, don't drink stim this time, okay?"

"Haha, I'll try. No promises."

"Really?"

"Okay. Fine, no stim tonight. If I do though, maybe I can end up in your bed the next mornin-"

"What the fuc-"

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding with you."

I sigh. He's a handful.

"I'm hungry. Want to go grab some snacks, Tavio? I'll buy them."

"Anywhere with you, hermosa."


	11. The Party and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW around the end.

.

.

.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!"

Crackle.

The tube breaks in half as a drunk Crypto, Mirage, and Octane begin to drink the tactical, game-use only stim liquid straight from the container. They're not even uncapping it. What a waste.

God - fucking - dammit. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I thought the computer hacker boy was a decent man. I guess he has a rowdy side.

Octavio and Elliott collapse on the ground after the third tube, entangled in a mess of limbs, not even trying to struggle away from each other. They giggle and laugh like madmen, twitching, while Crypto finishes the fourth tube. 

He wipes down the drizzle on his lips and glares at everyone. Suddenly the room is dead quiet.

"...I win."

He says, in a slightly thicker Korean accent. He slowly walks away from the kitchen counter, looking surprisingly sane. The room is full of the Apex legends, minus Revenant. No surprise there.

Elliott Witt sure is a rich, err, confident man. His house is showered with medals, decorations, posters of himself, yet the furniture and the lighting are very sensual and mature. This is the perfect party house. He also confirms that there are people who blast jazz music at the highest volume speakers can take. 

I'm holding onto my dear cup of water, watching the dynamics the legends share. Alexander is on the balcony, talking to Natalie. Oddly enough, I think I him crack the slightest smile with her. It's surprising, yet pleasant to see he's human too. Anita is drinking vodka straight out of the bottle, sitting on a solitary sofa as Pathfinder tries to talk to her. 

"Hey, Bangalore!"

"No."

"Okay. I will try again! Hey, Anita!"

"Leave."

"Okay."

Sheesh. The frowning face pops up on his monitor. Poor guy.

Ajay, Renee, and Gibby are in the hot tub, with glasses of wine, mostly sober and keeping themselves presentable. Gibby's laugh is almost like thunder. Big guy, big heart, sure, but a big voice, too. Bloodhound is sitting beside them as well, but they're not in the water. Fully clothed, they're holding a single pork chop Elliott made for us. Their mask isn't even off; Just sitting there with a pork chop, talking with their friends. You do you, I guess!

Octavio and Elliott are going bonkers. They're still on the ground, giggling at each other.

"You're cuter!"

"No amigo! You're cuter!"

"No, you!"

"Fuck you! No, you!"

They repeat back and forth, poking each other's faces. They're hopeless. 

I guess this is what a classic Witt house party is like.

I turn the corner to check on Crypto. He has three empty bottles of water on the ground, chugging the fourth one. 

"Uh, you okay, man?"

He looks up at me, almost glaring. 

"Why are you talking to me?"

"That stim stuff got me worried. Plus, the only time we've interacted was when I called you 'computer guy' and killed you right after, no?"

He chuckles. His entire body is trembling and his eyes look intoxicated. Definitely not good.

I offer him a handshake. He hesitates but shakes my hand. I smile and turn around to leave him be.

"Hey,"

He says.

"You're cute."

This is a surprise. I turn back around.

"Haha, thank you."

"You can call me Joon, if you want."

I raise my eyebrows. I take a seat next to him on the ground.

"Joon?"

"Park Tae Joon. That's my real name."

"Wow. Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, Y/N, I really don't know."

He goes back to chugging water. I didn't expect him to remember my name. 

I pat him on the shoulder, smiling.

"Go home earlier if you need to, Joon. It's okay."

I say as I stand up and walk away.

I nearly scream as a face greets me immediately around the corner. I almost smash my nose into theirs.

"Wha- what the hell-"

"Hola, hermosa."

Octavio is bending down to be at my eye level. His face is way too close to mine. I feel the blood rushing up. 

I don't know why, but I don't move away even if his face is shoved into mine.

"What do you want, Tavio?"

I grumble.

"What was that there? Go home earlier, Joon bleh bleh yada yada. I hate that. Why would you talk to him? Ugh. Gross."

I scoff in disgust. 

"I was checking in on a co-worker! Why the hell would you care?"

"I- drank- stim too, Y/N-"

Octavio begins to slur his words, between hiccups. 

"Oh, okay. So what? You said you wouldn't do that. What do you expect me to do?"

"Take care- of me hermosa-"

Our faces are still close. His eyes are dilated but still beautifully hazel. He's a sculpture. Handsome and youthful; His face is just flushed a little. Tired, half-closed drunk eyes: I hate that I find them seductive.

"You know what? No. Go home. You're too intoxicated."

"He- thinks you're cute-"

"Yes, Tavio, he does. It's nice of him to say that. Now, adios, I'm going to drink like a responsible adult."

I try to do an 'angrily storm away with sass' walk, but I falter. That's embarrassing.

"Pfft. I see how it is. I'm going to go have more fu- fun. Watch this."

He stumbles out to the balcony, pouting like a child at me. I cross my arms and stare at him as he wavers around, making his way towards Natalie. I roll my eyes as I walk over to the bar and pour myself a glass of whiskey.

Elliott's home bar is stacked with a plethora of alcohol. I sit alone, admiring how well-kept the wooden bar is.

"THAT, my lady, is a boring drink. Let me make you a extrav- extaga- extravage- ...."

"Extravagant? You're going to spoil me with a posh drink?"

"Let me make you a cool drink."

Elliott crawls behind the bar, onto his feet. 

"Awesome vocabulary. Hey, Elliott, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes- yeah, yup!"

He stumbles over his own foot.

"You just said yes three times."

"Cut the crap, Y/N. How are you feeling? Give me an emotion."

He says, looking surprisingly better than earlier, taking away my glass of whiskey.

"I feel..."

I turn around to see Natalie, who is now sitting on a couch. Next to her is a bored, uninterested Octavio, who immediately turns around and bursts into a conversation with Natalie as soon as he catches me looking.

"I feel frustrated."

I tell Mirage.

He starts pulling some bottles and mixing some of them. I have no idea what that green stuff he's making is.

"Y/N, you know, a drunk Witt isn't dumb Witt. I see the way you look at him, kiddo."

"What? No, how do I look at him, Elliott? Explain."

I pout, instantly getting defensive.

"You look at him..."

"Mhm..."

"Like a mother with an uncontrollable, stupid son."

"Ha! Damn right. That's basically what he is."

"I'm joking, Y/N. Here's your frustration drink. A little strong to give you some of that bravery you need."

"Are you serious?"

"Trust me, it'll taste good."

Elliott hands me a pretty, green cocktail. It's almost like the stim Octavio uses.

"And you're sure this isn't stim?"

"Oh, no. It's legit. Trust me, you'll like it."

I turn around in my chair with the beautiful drink and see Natalie pulling Octavio around a corner by his wrist.

Uh, I don't like what I see.

I take a look at my cocktail and back where they disappeared. I drink the entire glass empty in one breath. I was going to leave right away, but it tastes amazing - Elliott deserves praise for this.

"Wow. This is magnificent. Thanks."

I say as he smiles, waving at me as if he's saying,

go do your business.

Tipsy, I pace towards the direction they disappeared.

This feels wrong, following someone like this. 

I can't help feeling worried. Scenarios play out in my head:

What if Natalie makes a move on him?

What if they get back together?

Drunk Octavio isn't rational...

None of this should matter, but now I admit - he's on my mind. 

I turn the corner and a glimpse of the two of them holding each other in an embrace.

In both shock and fear of walking in on this, I immediately turn back and press my back onto the wall where they can't see me.

Y/N, you're eavesdropping! Stop!

I think to myself. My body doesn't move, disobeying.

"Tavio?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

"..."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Natalie, I'm drunk."

"So am I, Octavio."

"Listen. I- I'm very drunk, holy shit."

"Yes, Tavi, I know."

"This is a friendly hug, amiga."

"What?"

Natalie pulls away.

"Natalie, you're a...chica bonita. I know you're cool and all but I'm just not into you anymore."

"..."

"I'm wasted as fuck right now, amiga, but I still know one thing. I'm into someone else now. Understand that for me, compadre."

Okay, that's it. I leave as soon as I hear this. I don't want to know who Octavio is into. To be completely candid, I'd be sad if it wasn't me; I'm not sure it'll be me. 

I wish it was me.

I practically run away from the scene, pretending I didn't hear anything. I had one drink, and my emotions are heightened. I don't know what to do with myself right now.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and walk out to the hot tub. Nobody is in it anymore, but the water jets are still on.

The air is cool and breezy; it's almost but not quite chilly. I sit beside the hot tub, watching the water bubble, zoning out for a while on my own.

"Hey, let's walk home."

A low, gentle voice says, as he taps on my shoulder.

"What?"

"Let me walk you home, Hermosa. It's 3 am. Most people already left."

I check my phone. He's right - time passed by fast.

He offers me his hand and helps me up onto my feet.

"Octavio, how are you not on the ground by now?"

"I can handle a lot of things, Y/N."

I look at him, but he avoids eye contact.

Like that, we thank an exhausted Elliott and walk in complete silence to our apartment complex.

I am so tired and drained to even think that this is awkward.

"You know, hermosa, you suck at playing stakeout."

Octavio breaks the silence - he uses this airy, quiet voice that he only uses when we're alone together. It drives me insane; in all the better ways. I can see our apartment in the distance.

"Stakeout?"

"C'mon, Y/N! I've been here long enough to know when someone's hiding around!"

He says, chuckling.

I blush, in both shame and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I can't bear to look at his face. I don't want to feel this way. I look at the ground, my two feet walking quickly to get home and forget about my emotions. We enter the building and walk down the narrow corridor, finally standing in front of our doors.

"Well, good night, Tavio."

"Y/N?"

He says, looking straight at my face as I avoid eye contact.

"Yeah?"

"You know it's you, right?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, hermosa."

"Do you even mean it when you call me that?"

I don't know why I'm being so unnecessarily mean to him today.

"Okay, look, I drank stim, I got mad at you for talking to Joon or whatever, and hugged Natalie. I'm sorry. Lo siento. I mean it."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes I mean it! Y/N, it's you!"

"What's me?"

"The girl I'm into!"

I've always heard about times of euphoria where time itself seems to slow and one is stuck in a state of ecstasy, but never felt it myself until today. I widen my eyes and look at him. His eyes aren't half-closed or joking anymore. He looks at me in a serious, piercing look that shakes me from within. My stomach starts to jump and release butterflies, as my face turns into a tomato. I feel like if someone were to poke me in this second, my knees would give out.

I don't know what exactly would be the right thing to say, but I do realize one thing -

I liked him all along.

"You like me too?"

I manage to cough up.

"Si."

"Oh my god."

"Yes, I'm serious. The best part of my day is seeing you, amiga. Fun stuff."

"Wow."

It's painful how speechless I am. In movies and shows, they always have a perfect, spotless dialogue. I need someone to feed me my line. What else do I say?

My eyes wander around, not knowing where to rest. I'm jittery and happy and I want to hide. 

Octavio looks at me for a long time, watching me quietly panic. He slowly raises his hand one hand to cup the side of my face, his thumb gently brushing my cheek. My eyes slowly move along his chest to his lips. They're thinner than mine, yet clean and soft-looking. I begin to realize the burning desire from within to devour them. I try to resist the urge - but it gets increasingly difficult each more second passes. Our eyes are locked. 

He's one of the special people that can hold eye contact and speak without words. I can't take it anymore. 

I move in swiftly, swinging my arms around his shoulders. I lock my lips right on top of his, closing my eyes. As expected, they're extremely soft. I want to suck the life right out of him in a passionate kiss, but I have to stop myself.

Before I want more, I pull away from the gentle peck.

"I'm sorry. This was too fast, right?"

I whisper, afraid to be pushed away.

Without saying anything, he slowly puts his forehead against mine, wrapping his arms around me as he moves closer.

"I live for fast, baby."

He whispers in a low, seductive voice that drives me over the edge.

We stay in this embrace for a few more seconds until the breathing gets heavy. Fast is how it'll be.

He comes in to lock his lips over mine, pecking them in as many angles as he can. His hands hold me as I slowly press my chest into his body, as I start to feel turned on. I want him to know that.

Octavio's lips slowly part on my lips, asking for entry.

Okay, I get you, you're a speed demon. Fast-paced. I can live with that.

I gladly part mine and let his tongue into my mouth. He explores me from the inside, entangling his tongue with mine. I can smell the scent of his skin from here. Lovely; intoxicating.

Taking short breaths in between the kiss, I accidentally let out an audible sound.

He pulls away, looking at me in the eyes.

"Did you just moan?"

What am I even supposed to say to that?

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, fine, I did."

"Hey, I'm glad to hear that."

"Why? Isn't it weird?"

"Y/N, I'm holding back from stripping off my clothes right now and going nuts. You drive me equally insane."

"Oh god, okay."

"Spend the night with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me, hermosa."

I think about this.

"You won't regret it?"

"No. I like you very much."

"I like you too."

"Is that a yes?"

"Mhm. Si, por favor."

I like showcasing the broken Spanish I know, sometimes.

"Okay, let's go!"

He hurriedly unlocks his door, but I refuse.

"Nuh uh. In my house tonight. It's about time we swapped it around, no?"

Octavio gives me the biggest grin I've seen in a while.

"I can't believe this is real, but yes. Take me to your bed."

"What? I never said you can get on my bed, pssh!"

I sarcastically joke. He chuckles, rolling his eyes. 

I unlock the door. As soon as I pull open the doorknob, he shoves his face into mine once again.

We walk into the apartment, passionately kissing. His hands wander as he makes his way from my waist to down lower.

The bedroom door closes behind us, as we walk in heated, sighing our names into each other's lips.

.

.


	12. I Want You (in me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning! Super nervous to put it out to the world...

.

.

.

I pant through the kissing.

Octavio's tongue is completely inside my mouth, devouring me in a twirling motion. Between kisses, one of his hands come free and squeeze my boob.

I wince, pulling him by the collar as I slowly lay down on my back on the bed.

"Tavio,"

I moan.

"Just thinking about you leaves stains in my panties, Tavio."

He looms over me, on top, and looks into my eyes, giving a smile that more of a smirk as a response.

He hurriedly rips his shirt off. I've always known what his abs looked like from his outfit in the games, but his smooth, bare body from up this close, with the scent of his skin driving me crazy, I can feel myself growing wet.

Octavio is fast. He doesn't care for slow, steady foreplay. As I shimmy out of my shirt, he slides his arms behind me and unhooks my bra away so quickly that I thought he might've ripped it.

He begins to take all the clothes under my waist off as well. I don't even move by this point. I lay down, on the bed, breathing heavily, wanting to touch myself badly as he undoes my pants and pulls them off. As he does this, he looks at me, not breaking eye contact for a second. The sexual tension grows in the room as I groan in frustration: he's going slow on purpose. He chuckles a little as he starts planting kisses on my ankle.

Leaving small, quick, but repetitive pecks, Octavio's soft lips graze each inch of my leg as he leaves a trail of kisses up my body. He's at the side of my thighs when I start growing desperate.

"Tavio...please...faster."

"Shhh..."

He says as he continues to suck on the skin by my hips, now.

I feel my pussy swelling and begging to be touched. Not being able to resist the slow foreplay that was unlike him, I put my hand inside my panties and almost touch myself, before Octavio's hand grabs my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't you dare touch yourself just yet, hermosa."

I let out a few heavy gasps at this.

"Please...get on with it already..."

I moan.

"You won't be able to keep up in a bit...enjoy this...while it lasts, Y/N."

Octavio says, in an airy, deep voice that clearly indicated he wanted me badly. His breathing grows heavier as the red bruises he left with each kiss reaches my boob.

Suddenly, he grabs one of my boobs and uses his thumb to rub my nipple in a fast, swift circular motion, while his mouth sucks on the other one.

He moves his head upwards, not letting go of the other breast, torturing the nipple as I gasp in joy, and kisses my neck.

I can't take it anymore.

"I want you in me. Now."

I whisper in his ear.

"Want it that bad, hermosa?"

"Yes-"

I say, before instinctually grabbing behind his neck, pulling his face into mine to kiss the living hell out of him. I try to put my tongue inside his mouth but he's faster than me. His tongue slides swiftly in mine and we continue kissing, until he presses his body closer to me and I feel a large bulge sticking out him underneath.

Breaking away from the kiss, he slides off of his boxers and reveals his large member.

I gawk a little bit at the size - he's big.

"You like what you see?"

He says.

I feel embarrassed, but I have to admit, I do like what I see.

I nod and take my panties off.

"Let's do this thing, Tavi,"

I expected him to slide himself into me, but instead, he makes his way down to my wet, sloppy pussy.

"Holy shit, you're so sexy, Y/N."

Is the last thing he says before his tongue touches my clit, brutally circulating the sensitive area as he licks me up and down from the bottom to the clip. His tongue is incredibly fast all of a sudden - so much better than any vibrator. Speed demon indeed.

"Octavio!"

I accidentally scream as he jabs his tongue inside me, as his hands make his way to my thighs, spreading them sturdily, making sure my urges to close my legs aren't fulfilled.

His entire tongue explores every little part of my pussy as I feel my euphoria growing.

He suddenly takes his mouth off of me.

"Fuck, I can't do this. You look too good. In we go."

He stands up, pulling me to the edge of the bed as he stands up, spreading my legs by my thighs.

His member touches the opening of my vagina, as he turns to teasing my crying, desperate pussy by rubbing his tip around it.

"You ready, Y/N?"

"Give it to me, Tavio."

In one smooth motion without a fumble, Octavio's large cock fills every inch of me as I scream his name. His is larger than I'd expect, but it doesn't hurt. I just want him to start moving.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking tight. I love it."

I grab the bedsheets as he fucks into me. In an overwhelming yet delightfully fast pace, Octavio starts to pound his dick in and out of me at an insane rate. I don't even bother to touch my clit yet.

He raises his hips a little higher as he goes and starts to hit right there.

Sobbing his name, I claw at my bedsheets, listening to the sweet sounds of him calling me back.

"Y/N, oh, Y/N, you feel amazing."

He passes a thumb over my clit, leaving electrifying sensation all over my body. It's his scent, his eyes, his quick hips and his dick inside me, that drives me insane. I want more. It's too much. He's too fast. I love it.

"C'mon, Y/N, I'm almost there, I'm almost going to come,"

He pants, through curses and moans.

"Fuck, Y/N, please, I want you..."

His thumb begins to twirl my clit as fast as his thrusts are. The pleasure is almost unbearable.

"Every time I looked at you, Y/N, I wanted this so fucking badly, come for me baby, please, I want you-"

His voice starts to grow lighter with air and pleasure as his thrusts grow sloppier yet faster somehow.

I shriek his name as my pussy feels like it's exploding -

My orgasm hits me like a truck, surging through every inch of my veins. He still fucks me relentlessly through it, making the orgasm last longer and messier, as I moan his name repeatedly the entire time.

Right as I'm almost at the end of my orgasm, he pulls out of me as he says a string of Spanish curses I don't understand, and comes over me.

Yeah, sure, it would be messy and gross in a clear head, but this was art, watching him writhe and groan my name, coming all over me as his liquid splatter on top of my skin.

I reach for the box of tissues right beside the bed and wipe myself clean.

Octavio comes around, boxers back on, and plops down right next to me in bed as he lets out a deep, hot sigh.

"How was that?"

He asks.

I slide underneath the covers, snuggling into the sheets in my naked body, giggling.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

He asks, genuinely in confusion.

"Come underneath the covers here with me, Tavi."

He complies, carefully sliding his legs in first in case he'd hurt me with them.

We lay underneath the duvet, face to face, as I lean in for a sweet kiss for an answer to his previous question.

His astonishingly handsome face smiles back as we pull away.

"You know, Tavi, you smell so fucking good."

I say, as I inch closer to his body, burying my face in his chest.

"Y/N, honestly, hermosa, this is batshit crazy that I got to do this with you. You're fucking amazing."

He says, as he puts an arm around me.

"But you know,"

He continues.

"The scent of you? It drives me nuts too..."

His whisper by my ear sends chills down my spine, as he adjusts his position and rolls me around to face away from him for some reason.

"What are you doing?"

I ask.

"Shh."

He says, as he hugs me closer into a spooning position.

In his embrace, I put my hand on top of his, smiling, as I feel his heart beating quickly from behind.

"Heehee..."

I snicker.

"What's funny?"

He asks.

"The butterflies."

"What?"

"The butterflies in my stomach, they're back, Tavio."

"Mm. Tell me about it. Mine are having a rave inside me right now, Y/N."

"You too?"

"Si."

"I wish I could pause everything right now and live forever in this very moment."

"Me too...now close your eyes, and fall asleep with me."

"Will do, mi hermoso amor..."

He chokes a little.

"You're always full of surprises, hermosa..."

and like that,

we hold each other, one beating heart against another, into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	13. (Octavio) I'm...Slow?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His POV.

.

.

.

Ripples of neon green liquid slosh around in an enormous pool as I flail my limbs around, laughing. Y/N is in the distance, as she dives under the surface in the pool of stim and rises right in front of me, spewing out the gorgeous, luscious liquid out of her even more gorgeous lips.

"Oh nonono, don't do that! Drink it!"

I say as I splash some on her face. She giggles and pulls me into a kiss. I sigh deeply into her as I slick away her lips and the stim with my tongue.

Her and the rush -

The two best parts of my life in one -

Mm.

So good.

Don't stop Y/N...

She puts her hands around my neck and tilts her head deeper into the kiss.

Man, it's like this chica doesn't need to breathe.

I dig that.

Oh...ohohohohoo....

It's real,

It's real?

Is it real?

My eyes shutter open. I can't feel my left arm.

Nope. Not real. Damn, I could've used a good vacation.

Where the fuck is my arm?

Oh, it's under her. I hugged her overnight? There must be absolutely no blood in this arm –

Oh my god, Y/N. I'm in bed with Y/N.

My eyes dart from one side of the ceiling to another. I absolutely despise myself for not remembering why I'm sleeping with the coolest girl ever.

Not complaining! NO! Never.

Por favor, god, what did we do last night-

And then it hits me.

"Just thinking about you leaves stains in my panties, Tavio-"

I suddenly remember what we did last night.

Oh god, we fucked.

We...fucked.

WE FUCKED!

WOHOHOHO---!

I jolt a little in excitement as the memories of Elliot's party and our little, uh, special night together come back all at once.

"Mmm..."

Y/N groans, half asleep. Oops, shouldn't have moved my arm. Let the angel sleep. Oh, look, she's holding my hand. If only there was blood in there so I can feel it.

Ah, I feel a little lightheaded.

Hangovers? Just need to sift 'em out with the good old dialysis machine but-

Blinking rapidly to clear my head, I remember that I'm not in my home. I'm literal meters away from it, but we're in her house for now. I can't move much-

Sorry, I can't move at all. It's driving me insane. I need to take a run and say hi to abuelita soon. I haven't seen that lady in a while. My legs start rattling a bit.

Oh no, they're getting restless. I need to move. Or jump, or run, or scream, yell, uh, anything.

I never thought I'd ever think this, but someone please, kill the energy inside me Y/N is trying to sleep-

"ABILITIES!!!!!"

Y/N suddenly screams, bolting awake.

"WHAT? WHAT ABILITIES!?"

I scream back, startled. Jesus Christ.

"TAVI, WHAT TIME IS IT?"

The reserve blood suddenly rushes into my dead arm and I shudder. I try moving it, but I can't feel it yet. With my other arm, I check my phone.

"Err...11:34. Am. What's wrong?"

"Oh, thank goodness. Tavio!! You should know this, you're my trainer! My legend ability proposal and outfit request is due at 7pm today!"

"Oh fuck, right. Sorry. God, I'm really sorry but..."

"But what? We wasted so much time!"

Ooh. She sounds... pretty pissed.

You know, just charm your way out and all the good stuff. Wink and shit.

Elliot's voice flashes through my head. He told me that when Natalie used to roll her eyes at my stunts. I kept telling her I'm not dead and I jumped between civilian skyscrapers with the jump pad. What's the downside?

Yeah, no, I never tried to 'charm my way out'. I never thought Natalie would appreciate me being coy or whatever.

"But Y/N?"

I say.

"What do you want?!"

"That time was well-wasted, don't you think, hermosa?"

And I wink.

Okay. I did it. Time for the repercussion.

She gives me an angry look, but it breaks in a matter of seconds as she bursts into an adorable giggle.

"God, I can't stay mad. Yes, really well-wasted time, Octavio."

She scrunches up her nose and smiles in a really cute way. Octavio. The way she says my name isn't like any other.

Say it more...

For a moment it's like time stopped, just the two of us sitting on a bed that smells amazing together. I'm not even craving a high. That's not normal at ALL. But this, this is the rush.

"My god, you're pretty-"

Oh- fuck, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What? I... thanks?"

I cough and look away from her, scrolling down my phone for a file I prepared for her.

"What are you doing?"

She asks, peering over.

"You didn't actually think that the Octavio Silva would have no plan for you, huh?"

"What does that mean?"

"and...sent. Check your inbox. I went to med school, you know. I'm stupid but I ain't dumb, hermosa. If that makes any sense. I spent some time a few days ago brainstorming ideas for your abilities. Did it as soon as they said I could train you. And as for outfits..."

"As for outfits? What are you going to make me wear?"

"Woah, no, I'm not going to make you wear anything! You'd look good in anything, amiga."

I bet she doesn't know how often she blushes. She tries to resist smiling and looks away, but breaks soon and laughs.

"Gosh, Tavio, speaking of clothes, you should put some on."

I take a quick look at myself. As naked as a newborn baby.

"Don't tell me you've had enough of these killer abs, baby,"

I cringe at what I just said. Hopefully it's not too noticeable. I hate how gross I get around her sometimes.

"and besides..."

I trail off and look at her body. She confusingly looks down and ruffles the sheets over herself after realizing she's naked too.

"No no no! Hermosaa... you're beautiful. Don't hide!"

"I hate you. Hmph."

"Okay. Well then, uh, open the file I sent you. We'll go over those. I'll pick up my clothes from the floor and get dressed and all."

"No, wait! Not just yet..."

She clutches my wrist as I tried to get up. My heart skips a beat. Jesus, this is some intense infatuation. She's smiling like an alluring fox, yet her eyes are doing this sad puppy look. No way in hell can I get up and ignore that.

"Okay."

I say, as I get back in the sheets. There are literal birds chirping outside the window right now. What is this, straight out of a movie? It's too perfect.

"Stuff isn't due until 7. You spent the night with me, so you might as well as just spend all day with me too..."

She says, laying back down with me. Her raspy morning voice couldn't be more melodic.

"Thank you for the file, Tavio. It means a lot that you care."

We are laying down on our sides, looking at each other.

"Wanna kiss and shit?"

Oops, that may have come out too aggressively. Deep fiery desires fucking me over, again.

"What?"

"Er, what I mean is, uh, come here-"

Something primal takes over me as I move her body closer to mine and plant a light kiss on her forehead. I don't want to scare her away.

"Okay, I get it."

She says, quickly shimmying her way up to my eye level. She moves in swiftly for a kiss that turns into a long, heavenly make-out session.

You know what's even better?

Her tongue is fast as FUCK...

An intense urge suddenly comes over me and I pull away.

"Y/N, Hermosa, I lov-"

I stop myself.

Not yet.

I can't say that just yet.

I can't fuck myself over again.

Too fast.

Too fast.

I can't believe that.

I'm fucking Octavio Silva.

But that's too fast.

If I have to go slow, 

for her,

For us?

Whatever this is?

I'll slow down. Just a little bit.


	14. Logistics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit and ability ideas inspired by suggestions from @Octavio_Silva on Wattpad.

The air in here is getting a bit musty. I quietly crack open the window, careful not to wake Octavio, letting in warm rays of sunlight and a gust of fresh air. That's much better. He's fallen asleep again, not noticing that I've left the bed. I sit back down by my desk, listening to a rather quiet chirping of the afternoon birds that woke up late, along with the soft sounds of Octavio breathing. He moves around a LOT in his sleep, but thankfully, he doesn't snore that much. Elliot does, according to him, but I wouldn't know.

It's a small room. All the sounds create a compact, peaceful pod.

Opening the file he sent earlier, a small pang of guilt hits me as I feel like I underestimated Octane as a legend. Inside was a well-organized document containing vast ideas for abilities he thought I could have a use for in the arena. Some of them are very creative.

This must've taken a whole lot of thinking... about me, haha.

I smile at the thought of a jittery Tavio restlessly typing in front of a screen for me. That must've sucked for him. I begin highlighting the ones I like.

Passive: Lock-in

Okay, this one is my favourite. Path told me this the other day, and he said the doors in the buildings at the arena are all automatic. That makes SO MUCH SENSE, doesn't it?? You poke it with your finger, and it'll give in and open. That crap was automat-

Yeah, Tavio probably needed to get rid of his gushing energy somewhere. This is a lot of banter. – I don't hate it. Even in my head, his voice sounds blissful.

-so basically, you could make a device that disrupts the specific current of the doors used in the games. Have it on you at all times, and the building you're inside will have locked doors for any bad dudes, you know? Make something for the teammates though, so they can have access.

I consider this for a second. This sounds smart because that would buy a lot of time in a fight. Enemies would only be able to come into buildings through melee, and punching metal doors in... that doesn't sound fun.

Tactical: Gun Jam?

I don't know y/n, I don't know how to name shit. Ajay named my passive "swift mend" when I wanted to call it "juice up". She's so lame, no? Real buzzkill, that Che-

I scroll past the banter. I'll read it later – this is due today. Sorry, Tavio...

-Point being, with that same device, you can have another setting on it that cuts gun currents. All the firearms placed in the games are wired to the central system operated by the syndicate, so they can be disabled. Didn't you have to enter personal info in the system to get guns that last time you were in a game?

This is true. The supply bin opened easily, but the guns wouldn't budge an inch away from them until I entered myself in the system, which was seriously against the rules.

-I mean, with your big brain, you can figure that out, no? I'm pretty big brain with pills and chemicals and all the useless garbage. Ajay is better though. So, if you need help, ask Natalia. Probably biggest brain in the arena if we count you out. I keep saying big brain. Damn it Renee always gives me dirty looks when Nat's around it's so scary like y/n what do I do-

I'm starting to wonder if Mirage wrote this. Forget what I said about an organized, long document. It's just long with a bunch of his energy spewed out everywhere, rambling, Witt-style. Elliot is rubbing off on him, probably.

I like these two ideas that I highlight.

I am not going to seek Natalie's help.

Not on my life, Silva. I'm not doing that.

I realize that just shutting off Wattson from the equation just shows my pride. Maybe I'm being egotistical, thinking I can engineer these devices alone.

But after what I saw at that party, I can't help but want to stay away from her.

Not until she gets over Octavio, anyway. Ugh.

I can't believe I'm feeling repulsed at the thought of Natalie. I never believed the shipping people did at the legends behind the television, but now that I'm here, I realize that they got one right – Wattson and Octane used to be an item.

The emotion of jealousy slowly creeps up within but seeps away quickly as I turn around in my chair and take a look at Octavio.

Oh, he's kind of drooling-

Jesus. I-

Okay. Whatever. Cute.

"Can I have a kiss?"

The fuzzy memories from the party flashes in my head. I really wish I hadn't heard Wattson say those words. Although I understand that he's with me now-

Is he? Nothing has been agreed upon-

I don't need these thoughts right now. I brush it off and continue reading the document, highlighting important parts.

For your ultimate, I thought maybe you should have more say in it because I want you to do what you truly want. You're such a cool, bright person, you'll figure it out. Maybe something to do with those vehicles that are laying around all around the map. Thanks for reading everything, chica. I asked Ajay to sketch up some outfits that might be a nice inspiration for you. Take a look, also, you can decide on your legend name.

I let out a deep sigh, relieved that I got to the end of it. I look at the drawings of the outfits lifeline did for me. As I expected, lots of baggy pants, her style. I should give her a call later or something. Digging in my drawer, I pull out a pair of glasses I like to wear for fun, to feel smarter and productive. They don't even have lenses in them.

"y/n, nerd skin. Not bad, chica."

I hear him say in a raspy, thicker accent than usual. I type furiously in the computer and create a document to send for approval.

"Shh, Tavio, I'm going to get this done. Thanks for your ideas."

I say, without even turning around. I'm at peak productivity.

"No problemo. I had fun thinking about you."

I chuckle and try to hide my blushing.

"I know you well enough to feel the heat in your face from here, hermosa. Pfft."

Damn, I feel exposed.

"Shut up and put some clothes on. After this is done, we should get out and function as human beings. Don't you have stuff to do?"

"Woah, baby, ice-cold all of a sudden?"

I turn around.

"Sorry no- I didn't mean to-"

"HA- see, you're blushing. Can't get enough of me, can you?"

"You need to stop hanging out with Mirage goddammit."

"No can do, hermosa. Hahahaha! I'll be over at my place."

"Wait – Tavio?"

"Hm?"

"What should I name myself?"

"That's up to you, y/n. Make it cool."

"Yeah, no crap."

"I'm not one to be asking, I'm a hydrocarbon for all I know."

He leaves the room, fully clothed.

I have to google what a hydrocarbon is.

...

Ah,

Right. Octane.

Chemistry nerd.

.

.

.

Passive: Lock-in

Jam all doors that belong to the building occupied for enemy squads. Only opens via melee.

Tactical: Blackout

Jam all gunfire and reloading within a 75-meter radius for 2 seconds. It does not apply to friendly legends.

Ultimate: Gas Pedal

Locate the nearest vehicle available, grant access. Available for use until destroyed by enemy squads.

Outfit request:

Denim or blue jumpsuit with combat boots. Safety gear, a holster for equipment.

Name request:

I blank. All the names of the legends have some sort of cool ring to it. They fit their personalities and abilities. I sit and try to think of what might embody me.

BAM BAM BAM

I jump at the sudden thumping against the living room wall. What the fuck?

"Amiga-"

I hear a muffled Octane on the other side.

"What the fuck Tavio?!"

I yell at a wall, feeling slightly foolish.

"LEFT KNEE JUST LOCKED AND YOU HAVE MY WRENCH-"

"WHY WOULD I HAVE YOUR WRENCH-"

Oh, fuck. I used it to shotgun beers the other night and never gave it back.

"RIGHT, SORRY. BE RIGHT THERE."

So much for privacy.

I shut my laptop and hurriedly change into comfortable sweats, grabbing a toolbelt I brought with me. I run over to his place. I don't know his passcode, so I knock.

The door slams open, startling me. There stood a single-legged Octavio, holding his other leg.

"Come in and please fix my limbs, mechanic. Uh, where's my wrench?"

I walk into his apartment. The blueprint of it must have been identical to mine, but the lingering scent of his body floats around in every atom of the air I breathe in. Bliss.

"I don't know where it is, I'll let you know when I do."

He hops to the couch and plops down.

"Oh, also, forgot to tell you. Nobody cares about your legend name until like, the day before your first game. Just let them know whenever you decide. It's your celebrity persona. Make it cool, amiga."

Jesus Christ, what a relief.

"So uh, how you gonna fix me then, eh?"

"With this!"

I dramatically whip out my toolbelt and pull out a small wrench. I sit beside him with the leg, taking a good look at the knee and adjusting the joint. Simple mechanics. A few things get jammed? No problem. Steel rotators aren't that hard to figure out.

"Woah, you already know what's wrong and shit? Cool beans, y/n."

"Pfft, please. It's my job."

An awkward silence follows.

"Uh, why didn't you just text Ajay? About the leg?"

"God, I can already hear her go 'Silva, why you like this?' or 'Silva, you're a mess' or 'What would you do without me?' and all the bullcrap."

"Oh come on... that's kind of mean."

"I love her for it, y/n. She kind of saved my life in a way. But you know, I wanted to hang around you."

"Cool...beans."

I can't believe that's the best response I came up with. Beans.

I try to say something else.

"Uh, speaking of Ajay, maybe I should text her thank you for helping with the outfit ideas. Hold on, let me get my phone-"

"Actually y/n don't do that-"

I see there was a text message from Octane earlier. I open it.

Yo, what's your cup size?

I feel like my face turned into a tomato again.

"What the fuck is this?"

"NO, DON'T GET ME WRONG, IT'S JUST THAT I OWE YOU A BRA!"

He speaks so fast in panic as if he's rapping.

"The FUCK?"

"Please don't get mad with a steel leg in your hand. Por favor. I think I ripped your nice bra last night accidentally and I felt really bad."

"Oh."

I don't know if I should be happy at the consideration or be weirded out.

"In that case, uh, check your phone."

I text him the answer.

He pulls out his phone and chuckles.

"Cute."

I think I have a serious problem with blushing.

.

.

.

[later that day]

"Maybe I'll go."

Crypto says, in his usual calm, cool tone.

"I don't know what you're TALKING ABOUT, kid! It's the first anniversary of the games! Paid vacation. Who wouldn't go?"

Elliot chirps, even more cheerful than usual.

"Me."

Revenant's voice seethes out.

"Okay, murderbot! You can slaughter animals while we're gone! Please don't come..."

Elliot replies, suddenly shaking a little.

"I don't understand, friends! It sounds fun!"

Marvin chimes in.

"Yeah, I'm going to side with the robot here. I don't see the downside, ladies."

Anita taking Pathfinder's side? Damn!

"Are you going, brudda?"

Makoa asks Octavio.

"Well, I'm going for sure, you guys are all so boring. Buzzkill."

"I- I'm also going then!"

Natalie immediately says following Octavio. Sigh.

"What about you, y/n? Can't have too much of rational ladies."

Wraith asks me.

"Oh, I'm definitely going! I can't even believe I'm invited."

"Oh what- I'm going."

Joon immediately says following my answer.

"May the allfather keep us safe on this journey."

I'm guessing Bloodhound wants to go, then.

"I could use some fresh air."

Yes, Dr. Nox, I know, maybe breathing oxygen isn't so bad once in a while.

"Okay then, is it settled? Everyone minus Revenant?"

Jacob Young asks, sitting behind his desk as each of us looming over him in our respective heights.

"Actually,"

Revenant says.

"I will go. It would be entertaining to watch these mayflies enjoy life like they won't get killed soon..."

Jesus fucking Christ.

"Okay then. One-week paid vacation to the tropics on Psamanthe. Booked for everyone. Keep in mind that everything outside of the hotel building is broadcasted. Mark your calendars."

A company-paid vacation?

By the syndicate?

This is interesting.

"Oh, and Ms. y/Ln?"

"Yes?"

"Your abilities are approved. Your first game is scheduled for next month. Train with whomever you please. Let us know your legend name by next Sunday and we'll have it in the database."

"Thanks, Mr. Young."

I say as I watch the legends leave the office, shortly following them, Octavio holding the door open for me.


	15. And the first sun sets

"Woo-hoo! Exciting!"

Pathfinder coos, a row behind me.

The plane departs, soon being a long way above the clouds. It's nice to have a window seat.

"Thanks for switching tickets with me. It's a nice view."

"Pfft, don't thank me, I have a better view than you."

Octavio says, in a really unfitting, coy way.

"What view?"

I ask. He was wedged in the middle seat, with Natalie sitting on his other side, for obvious reasons.

"Haha... _you."_

He says into my ear. It's not even a whisper, it's a throaty remark that I felt more repulsed by than charmed.

Why?

Fucking Natalie Paquette is sitting right beside you, Tavio.

A flight attendant comes to give Natalie a cup of water. I take the chance to actually _whisper_ to him as soon as she's distracted, not staring at him with side glances like she was the entire time.

"Let's not create any uncomfortable situations for anyone, okay?"

I say. He doesn't say anything but just...

_Pout._

What the fuck, Tavio...

I had to admit, having a celebrity junkie bed you and express obvious attraction was flattering. Super hot.

But sadly, there is a time and place for everything.

"So, Y/N, how are you adjusting? Lots of changes, no? Haha."

I immediately tense up at the sound of Natalie's sweet voice. How ironic.

"Oh, uh, it's okay. They said I'll be in a game in a month, and that's kind of terrifying, actually."

"Wait, what the fuck, chica?"

Octavio interjects, head jerking to look at Natalie.

"What's wrong, _Tavi?_ "

"You know damn well that throwing your life out in a bloodbath takes more than one MONTH of training, Nat."

He speaks with urgent yet concerned flair. Now that he says this, I agree. It does sound absurd to have to learn physical combat, guns, aiming, and honestly, getting used to pain, and all that. How else was I supposed to take on people like Gibby?

"Hm, well, I'm sure her _trainer_ has been helping her out plenty, she'll be okay. Right, Y/N?"

Oh, the obvious hostility seemed yet so subtle to Octavio.

"Yeah, haha, hopefully."

I decide to just brush it off. I don't know what to do with her negativity towards me. I can talk to Jacob Young some other time about this. Natalie and Octavio continue to bicker about this as I tune it out.

The flight is more than halfway to the destination when I notice Caustic, who was sitting in front of me, constantly looking back at Natalie and Octavio. It wasn't hard to detect because he was so tall – headrest didn't do much.

Octavio was too busy watching a fast and furious movie.

It's been a while since I first came here, and now I'm understanding the dynamics of these people. It's... a lot to take in.

I decide to just call it quits and roll up my jacket into a pillow, hoping to get a bit of sleep.

"Oh, I have a neck pillow that I'm not using. Do you want it?"

Joon says, standing in the aisle.

I raise my eyebrows first. I didn't expect to see him there.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I was going to the bathroom."

He adds, flashing a really, really awkward smile. Points for trying, though.

"Pfft, that would be awesome. You sure you don't want it?"

"Yeah. I don't sleep much."

He walks back to his seat a few rows up and grabs the pillow, gently giving it to me.

"Hey, Crippy, I gotta pee really badly, you're always calm and stuff, I'm just gonna cha cha budge in line in front of you-"

Elliott pops out of nowhere, pushing Joon away into the back. Elliott winks, but not at me, but to Octavio. Huh.

I just smile and doze off on the soft pillow.

.

.

.

The hotel is huge.

On the way here, Octavio did not shut up about how beautiful and awesome his homeland was – okay, I get it. This was obviously the land of the riches. The Vegas equivalent of this planet. Not bad. Lights everywhere, and it was broad daylight. I could only imagine the nightlife.

Pretty good.

Upon entrance in the lobby, we were greeted by an employee who cut the line for us and checked us into our rooms. Everyone had their own. A central fountain was glowing in a golden hue, engraved with the logos of major companies.

"Aw, look! It's the apex logo!"

Gibby cheers from behind me. His thunderous voice doesn't go anywhere, but his attire sure did. I have no idea where he found a Hawaiian shirt that fit him, but boy did the fit look nice!

I examine the golden fountain for more familiar logos. Sure enough, there were logos of the leading sports arenas, corporations...

Oh, is that-

"See that, amiga?"

It's the Silva Pharm logo. Nice. His face was beaming in a smile brighter than the fountain.

What was not very nice though, was how close Octavio was to me the entire time every legend was around. I couldn't help pushing back a bit on my own desires – for fuck's sake, REVENANT was watching. He hasn't said a single thing this entire time, ignoring the employees' hospitality. I should've known – he literally ignored the flight attendants on the way, too.

"O, ya really gotta stop it with the rich kid stuff. Place like this – s'all blood money, no?"

Ajay was definitely smiling upon entrance, but upon examining the fountain, her smile faded; she must've recognized some sponsoring companies that she wasn't too happy to see.

"Hustle up ladies. I got the keys. I'm gonna hand them out on random."

While everyone was distracted (minus revenant, he kept staring at someone's dog the entire time. I was scared he'd pounce and kill it. He didn't. But he's still staring.) admiring the building, Anita seemed to have checked in for everyone, handing out room keys to people without giving two craps about which room it was. Oh well, it's a single room for me anyways. I didn't care much.

"Y/N~!"

His lips were almost touching my ear as he coos my name. I wince, just a little. I didn't need anyone noticing. Not just yet.

"What now?"

"Catch –"

He tosses his spare key at me. Room 1349.

_Wait, what?_

So that's what I ask.

"Wait, what?"

"You know what. You and me, beach tonight, get drunk, and-"

I turn cherry red and instantly cover his mouth. By now I've definitely brought some attention to myself as Renee was doing a double-take on us as the big group waited for the elevator to come. The sound of rattling suitcases stopped, and only voices were heard. Hopefully, nobody heard or saw what just happened.

"I am excited, friends! Did you know that I can swim?"

Path cheers. Thank you for changing the subject, Marvin.

"Did you know that I can kill underwater?"

Revenant kills the mood.

"Aw c'mon, guys, uh, the beach is so pretty, look out the window!"

Everyone's head turns at the sound of Elliott's voice.

The beach is in clear sight through this window. There were only a few people there, but nothing was on the sand. Just white, pearly sand, a few cabanas, and a shitton of palm trees and hammocks. This was so much more than I could've asked for coming to work on guns and machinery.

"Yeah. Looks nice."

Wraith says. There's even a slight cheer added in her voice.

"Is there a plan in what we will do, Anita?"

Bloodhound speaks up.

"Nope. No itinerary. No plan. All-inclusive food. A beach. Drinks. People. Do what you want, just don't be killed..."

Anita answers them, but she looks to her right, where Revenant was standing.

"...don't kill anyone, either."

This is followed by a somewhat disappointed grunt from Rev. Jesus fuck.

The elevators finally come, but it's small. It's definitely not enough for all of us.

"This is where I say DIBS!"

Elliott yells, running in first. A few of the others just politely stroll in, shaking their heads at him. Anita, Renee, Dr. Nox, Joon-

It seemed pretty full already, Dr. Nox standing broadly in the center of the elevator, crushing Elliott behind him. His arms are crossed, and he's not saying anything. Pfft.

"Hey. There's room for one more."

A voice calls to me from the elevator, gently pulling me in as the door closes.

"Wait what – I'm skinny –"

I hear Octavio trying to get in after me.

"But your suitcase isn't. Wait here!"

That's Natalie's voice.

The crack of the elevator door closes as the last thing I see is Natalie's hand tugging at Tavio's arm.

"Thanks for uh, bringing me in."

I say, through the tight space.

"No problem."

Oh, that's Joon's voice. Damn, he's kind. I thought he was just a quiet paranoid man, maybe not.

My room is only the 5th floor out of like, 30. I walk off. It looks like for now, I'm the only one on this floor. Some privacy is good, I guess.

I'm unpacking my belongings in the cute suite room with a card and a bottle of wine with my name on it. How sweet.

My phone rings.

_Mr. Silva_

Maybe I should change his name on my phone.

"What's up, Tavi?"

I say, with the phone wedged between my ear and shoulder as I continue to unpack.

"Cute room, eh? I'm on 12th. A pretty good view. Cute chicks here and there. None of them cute as you."

I hold back the urge to giggle.

"Thanks, but I'm on 5. What are you going to do today? It's dinner soon."

"I dunno, hermosa. I was thinking maybe you and I could go grab a quick bite at the buffet, grab a few bottles from the store across the street and do a little cheers thing at the beach before it gets dark. Maybe we should take a quick jog out, it's pretty here, you know. And then... you have my key....haha."

I literally have to murder my inner desires to squeal. Every. Single. Legend. Is here.

I haven't even gone out proper training yet. I don't want to entangle Octavio in whatever was going on. I just didn't want them to know what we were.

Then it hit me.

What _were_ we?

"Octavio, what are we?"

"Huh? Wha- what does that mean?"

I instantly regretted what I asked. His idea to hang out – it sounded so lovely.

"Sorry. I'm just busy unpacking. Why don't you call up a few others and see what they're up to? Maybe join a group or whatnot. Talk to ya later."

"Uh, uhm. Okay."

I can't bring myself to hang up first. I just let him hang up on me.

It takes him a while to do that.

I'm finally done, so I turn on the TV, just to unwind for five minutes before I head out. Maybe to explore the local area. Maybe walk the beach. An hour or two in solidarity actually sounded okay.

_"_ _AAAAAAND_ _OCTAVIO_ _SILVA_ _DOES IT AGAIN! OOOH!!!!!_ _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH_ _!!!!!!!!"_

What?

I pay more attention to the screen. There I see a very familiar masked person, with actual human legs. Must be old footage.

Jesus _fuck,_ He just did a flip on a skateboard along the edge of a roof of a skyscraper. No railing or whatnot. One inch to the left and he would've said _hola_ to god. Oop, okay, now he's doing parkour.

Shit, he's doing a single-handed headstand – off the corner of the building.

I'm in fear just watching this.

The broadcasters keep screaming at the replays.

Okay, I get it, everyone loves you, Silva.

I don't know why I'm so hesitant with letting him advance on me. But the feeling, it's there.

Both attraction,

And uncertainty.

.

.

.

"Ooh-la-la. This tastes like heaven, O. And you, Y/N. Here, try some."

Ajay scoops a spoonful of lobster.

"Sis, that's all yours. Way too much foo-"

I try to interject. She shoves the spoon in my mouth.

"Mmf---mmm.... okay... yuh... this shit good...."

I say, as I chew.

"Gotta say, you picked a nice place, Ajay. Cute bar, too."

Elliott says.

The four of us –

That being Octavio, myself, Ajay, and Elliott,

Walked a bit down the street to a local restaurant bustling with life. Ajay texted us to come with.

"Thanks, El. Glad y'all like it. Gibby and Path wanted to try the hotel buffet, Revvy prolly eating wild animals somewhere, I don't even know if Anita eats. Y'all my good friends, so. Ya know."

We chow down on our food as we all laugh and banter about how big of a mess Octavio's plate was becoming. You're really not supposed to pour the mayo on the steak, but he didn't seem to give a shit.

I begin to notice it's getting slightly darker outside. Sun's not setting yet. I want to watch it when it does.

Elliott continues to side-eye at the bar that wasn't too far from the table. Giving a mysterious blue hue, the bar was being tended by a young gentleman who seemed about Elliott's age, talking to a woman by herself at the bar, holding a very pretty red cocktail.

"Sick bar, man. It's like if sex was a place it'd be that."

Octavio says, way too loud. His natural excited voice was so distinct and throaty. I wasn't complaining – it drove me crazy in the best ways. But hopefully, the patrons didn't hear him.

"Aw shut up Silva, that's a gorgeous, uh. Very beautiful...er...."

Elliott was stuttering. A lot more than he usually did. We all look away from the food for a second and look at him. He wasn't checking out the bar. He was checking out the girl sitting there on her own.

A brunette, braided hair dipped in red, with some _fierce, bold_ eyeshadow. She was very beautiful, with nails matching the colour of her dipped hair.

Oh shit, what is she, Kim K? She was uh, _glamorous,_ to say the least.

I see, Elliott. I see...

"Tuck in ya shirt and go."

"What Che said. I wanna see you do the thing you do. Make girls drop dead after a few winks. Gotta learn."

Octavio says.

_Gotta learn._

Okay, I hear you, Silva, you horny thing. There's no way in hell Ajay didn't catch this by now.

Elliott's improvised charm and conversation seem to be going well with the girl as our waitress looks at the four credit cards presented upon her.

"Take your pic, amiga. By that, I mean don't pick the green one."

The waitress picks up the plain white card.

"Dammit, fine, g'wan witcha games. I'll do all the work. Hmph."

Elliott...is taking _selfies_ with the girl as Ajay pays for all of our food at the till. It's just Tavio and I at the table. I don't really know what to say.

"Listen, you're not like, oooh, cute type pretty right now. That shirt makes me wanna just-"

Ajay's quick footsteps are coming back. Sure, yes, I'm wearing a shirt with a huge dip in the neckline. It's vacation, and I want to show off what I got.

"What I mean to say is youlookSOOObeautiful-"

He stops talking as she comes back.

"What did I miss?"

She asks, half-jokingly.

"Literally, nothing."

I say.

"That, and that I should be a goddamn rapper."

Octavio, did you really need to say that?

"Ookay...."

We all stand up and look towards Elliott's direction. He gives us a quick wink and waves his hand underneath the bar, signalling us to go without him. His date sure seems to be going well.

We're walking back. The sky is a deeper shade of blue with a salmon tint. The sun is setting very soon.

"Hey, O."

"Si?"

"I don't do well with flights. I'm tired. I'm gonna go and watch a few episodes of friends with Nat and hit the hay. Beach day tomorrow. Keep Y/N alive or whatever, yuh hear me?"

"Loud and clear, hermana."

We walk the city streets back. It's almost cyberpunk – the neon signs, the busy people, drunks, partiers, limos, you name it.

Ajay leaves us as she heads back to the hotel building. I try to go in as well. Maybe there were stuff to do indoors. Surely Octavio wouldn't want to sit down and watch the slowest thing ever fade away into darkness. He'd think it's boring.

"Wait, chica,"

He stops me.

"Sun. Setting. Now. Wanna go watch...?"

"Are you serious?"

I ask in disbelief.

"Si. You kept talking about it back at the food place, no?"

"Yeah, but isn't it boring?"

"I mean...."

"See? It's boring. Don't bother."

"No I...listen. It's boring when I'm _bored._ ButI'm with _you._ "

"And what does that mean?"

"My god, Y/N, you're so...okay, fine, I'm going to say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm not bored with you. Ever. It's wack."

My heart skips a beat. That's not usually a statement that would make one fall for another hard, but I did. I fall once again. I notice his button-up shirt unbuttoned at the top, his colourful shorts, earrings, and those _damned_ beautiful eyes.

I just stare. For maybe too long.

"You tryna bore me now? Hello?"

He snaps his fingers at me. I get out of the daze.

"Sorry, god. Oh, god, so sorry."

I mutter.

"All good. Pfft. So we on? I've been here before. I know a super nice cliff thing I used to uh, you know what, nevermind. Let's just go."

He opens his empty palm in front of me. I tilt my head in confusion.

He swallows, in somewhat of a nervous facial expression.

"Wait, what the hell? Is that Octane?"

"No, dumbass, people have bionic legs these days. His mask isn't there."

I hear some voices from afar.

"Shit, okay, uh, fuck, please hold my hand, that's what I'm trying to ask for. We gotta go."

He doesn't think twice before interlocking his fingers into mine and jogging to a back door that I didn't know about.

We continue to run up a small hill lined with palm trees, our footsteps crushing leaves and twigs. It comes to a clearing, very quickly.

"And, here we are. Just in time."

The sun is just setting. I'm definitely out of breath, and my hands were getting sweaty, too. Surely it was gross –

But he doesn't let go.

I'm breathless but I'm also speechless. The horizon is reflecting the sun, now halfway down, as the red glow illuminates his gorgeous face.

He looks right at me as we sit down, hand in hand. I put my head on his shoulder, trying to enjoy the moment, despite the guilt of feeling like a...

a...

cringy person. Who even does this anymore?

"Oh, wait, haha, Y/N, come here."

He suddenly stands up, letting go of my hand, and going back down the hill. What the hell?

He stands behind a large palm tree, looming over us, making a shade away from the sun.

"Okay, you know how it's super icky and crappy to just kiss watching the sunset? Because that's stupid and cringy?"

"I uh, I mean..."

"Si. Exactly. So...can we like...here..."

Pfft. I want him to _say_ it.

So, I play dumb.

"Do what?"

"Okay, Y/N, you're cruel. Can I lick you off-"

"What the fuck-"

"NO! I MEANT, oh god, can I kiss you here real quick so we can watch the sun again?"

All-day, I was pushing back on my urges to devour him. All-day, I was watching where the other legends were, making sure they didn't feel uncomfortable. All. Fucking. Day.

All-day, I didn't look at those beautiful lips, eyes, nose...

So, instead of an answer, I reach upward to cup his face in my hands and pull him in.

Our lips lock. He tries to open his mouth but I keep mine closed. Ain't nobody trying to...uh...get laid on a dirt hill.

He gets the idea and stops trying. Instead, I feel his body move in closer, his torso pressed against my chest, as he holds my body in a comfortable embrace.

I feel loved.

Time doesn't exist right now.

He pulls away. I hate that I want more.

But you know, self-control is a thing.

"Shall we?"

He takes my hand once again, and we sit off the edge of the cliff, watching the fiery sun make its gradual descent, just plainly enjoying each other's company.


	16. Just Lust? (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-part chapter.

"Loba Andrade. That was her name! God, she's hands down the hottest person I've seen in ages. Even her name is sexy. She had this super cool accent, and I started stuttering looking into her eyes like-"

Mirage won't stop rambling about the girl he met last night at the restaurant. I've seen Elliott this worked up about a lot of different people but not to this degree.

"She kept saying weird stuff like oh, we'll meet soon again... and wouldn't give me her number. So ominous. Mysterious. I can't stop thinking about that woman, god."

I just chuckle and brush it off, as I was just glad to hear he had a good night.

It's 11 am, and the beach is bustling with people. I came down to the beach after sleeping in a little bit. I had Octavio's key, yes, but I just kissed him goodnight at his door and left to my own peace. After all, it was a vacation. I love spending time with him, but I really didn't know what he was thinking. To do with me, anyways.

Gibby playing volleyball with lifeline, who surprisingly is a match for him despite his towering height. Natalie is sitting alone right by the water, walking around with her bare feet, clearly giddy and excited. Anita is sunbathing with the sickest pair of shades I've seen. Elliott was supposed to be helping Ajay with her match against Gibby, but just left as soon as he saw me. To ramble about this, Ms. Andrade, of course. I guess lifeline couldn't handle it.

"Knock it off, Mirage. We get it."

Anita hisses at Mirage from her chair. This is enough to stop Elliott. Who, by the way, was picking up WAY too many random girls on the beach, and he wasn't even trying. Actually, it wasn't just Mirage. Every legend was being recognized. People were literally taking photos from every angle from a distance, too meek to speak to them directly. It was amazing how these people were enjoying themselves even when people are just...snapping shots of them every second.

I guess they'd be wondering who the hell I was to be talking to them. Ha, sucks to be them.

"So yeah, Y/N. That was my amazing night. Couldn't have been hotter. Even though...you know... we didn't do anything... and she just said she'll see me again soon... How was your night?"

I blush a little at the kiss Octavio and I shared just a night ago. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't talk about it yet, so I try to come up with something. Just as I part my lips, I feel a nimble hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, we had a cute night, isn't that right, hermosa?"

Octavio hooks one arm around me, popping out of literally nowhere. His face looms over mine a little too close – enough that if someone bumped into us, we'd unintentionally kiss.

Mirage raises both eyebrows in a bit of a shock.

"Her...mosa? Octane, what the heck, doesn't that mean-"

Elliott tries to ask, but Octavio is quick with his words.

"Yeah, right on, now if you'll excuse us, we're going to go have...fun."

He then just, hooks me away. From the crowd.

I don't say anything, because his smile was too wide. I wasn't going to lie – he was beautiful, but this wasn't a nice thing to do.

"Okay, er, where are we going?"

I ask.

He looks at me and smiles, swiftly holding my hand as if we were a couple.

"There's a second beach. Very bella."

"What?"

"That's the bigger beach, and if we walk a little bit around that hill from, you know, last night, I found a less crowded area. I wanted to be with you, you know. My little conejita?"

"Your what?"

He scratches his neck and looks away from me, obviously blushing.

"What does that mean?"

"My uh, don't worry about it."

Mental note: google it later.

We walk a path I haven't seen before. He must've scouted around the entire resort already – I'm not surprised. It's Octane. Probably went jogging this morning already.

We enter a woody, almost forest-like area full of palm trees. The air is instantly cool, and he doesn't stop smiling the entire way, talking about how much better this beach was.

The nice air is quickly met with a humid heat as we come to a clearing and see the beach. I see a familiar figure down the white sand in the distance – a shirtless man holding a surfboard. He's got a few cool tattoos. I'd recognize them anywhere.

"Hey! Joon!"

I put the hand Octavio wasn't holding up to wave hello.

He recognizes me from afar, instantly breaking into a smile. I honestly didn't know that man knew how to smile like that.

"Hi, Y/N!"

He yells out.

I feel Octavio's grip on my hand tighten just a little for a split second. Tavio looks straight at Crypto, a lot of the giddiness from earlier gone.

"I didn't know you surfed, man."

Octavio says, in a rather flat tone of voice. Joon walks over closer to us. He has a very well – toned, fit body. Broad shoulders - pretty well built. Very cool.

"Yeah. I used to do it a lot. It's nice to get back to it."

He seems a lot less tense, unlike his usual, well, paranoid self. It doesn't take long for Joon to notice that Octavio and I were holding hands.

"Yeah, coolio hoolio. Anyways, adios, we will get going – "

Octavio quickly hooked his arm around me and gives me an unexpected kiss on the cheek, making it so intense that a popping noise came out when he pulled away.

Joon's eyes go wide in an obvious shock as Octavio...slightly sneers and walk away with me, leaving the poor guy stunned.

My jaw drops but I really don't know what to say. Surely this beach is a bit better than the other one: less seaweed floating around, fewer people, and there was music! Really cool electronic music that I vibe with.

I decide to let this one go and keep walking the beach with Octavio.

"What do you want for dinner? I scouted the entire neighbourhood, and I found some new places I haven't been to. You say jump, I say how high, hermosa. Just let me know."

I sigh, overwhelmed at his enthusiasm and just smile. I turn my head back just a second to see Crypto scratching the back of his head and walking to the shade. Sigh.

There was an empty Cabana in the distance. Octavio hoists me up on his arms, which were much stronger than they looked, and gently dropped me on the soft, cushiony beach chair.

"You hold on right here. Look at the waves or something. I'll get your drinks. Whaddya want, my queen?"

"Your what? Queen?"

"Yes ma'am. My beautiful queen."

"Do you just say that stuff out loud now?"

"I like you, remember?"

I giggle. His bright green swim trunks. His very well-toned abs and the lesser-known yet just as beautiful chest. Lean, skinny build. A dashing smile with kind, excited eyes. I really did like him too.

"A Margarita cocktail, please."

"On it!"

And he literally runs to get it. I let out a sigh of comfort and look at the view I'm presented with. Emerald green waters, a few happy strangers, the crashing waves, and the fiery sun. Clearly this was heaven, some corner of it, anyway. My heart does a little jump, happy to realize that I'm blessed with good people and good places.

"-and so, I decided to pick up the rifle. Quite heavy, but I thought it'd slatra."

A very, very familiar and distinct voice with that very accent. It was from the cabana right beside me. My first instinct was to panic – Octavio literally said some stuff right here that I did not need people finding out about.

I poke my head out to look. There sat Bloodhound, in a mask, but they were wearing...somewhat casual clothing. A long-sleeved shirt, a long-sleeved pair of pants, different goggles and a face mask. Some of their neck was exposed – it was a lot of cracked skin. Beside them sat Wraith, who was a stunner. Hair down, she was wearing a purple bikini that shaped her curves so well, I was almost jealous as I looked at my bikini. Mine was red.

Bloodhound continued to tell their story until Renee was staring at me a tad bit too long.

Both of them were looking at me.

"Oh, hello, Y/N."

Bloodhound says, casually.

"Uh, what's up! Haha!"

I sound like an idiot.

"Looking good."

Renee says. I'm flattered.

"So uh, listen, did you guys hear anything?"

I awkwardly get to the point.

"No. Other than the seagulls and the people."

Bloodhound says. I believe them.

"Yeah me nei-"

Renee tries to finish her sentence, but her eyes suddenly do the 'whitening' thing that happens every time a voice from the void talks to her. She stays silent for a few seconds.

Oh, dear. Fuck the other Wraith. Please don't tell this Wraith anything. Fuck.

"I uh, no, I don't know anything."

She says.

I close my eyes in embarrassment as I turn back to my cabana.

"HERMOSAAA!"

Octavio comes running holding two plastic glasses full of cocktails garnished with lime slices. I have no idea how he doesn't lose a single drop of them as he sprints. That wasn't my concern, though. He was yelling hermosa.

"Oh my god, Octavio, shh!!!"

He suddenly comes to a skidding halt in the sand as he sees my serious expression. Now he loses a few drops of the drinks.

"What's the matter? You okay?"

He hands me one as he finishes his in one huge gulp. Holy shit.

I shake my head and take the cocktail, quickly finishing it with some manners, at least.

He plops down on the chair next to me.

"So, did you know. My legs are completely waterproof. Ajay got some skills, yo. Swim?"

Yes. Anything to get out of Bloodhound and Wraith's range.

"Yes! Please! Por Favor!"

I hurriedly answer.

He laughs and stands up. He eyes me from head to toe, trying to make it discreet, but it wasn't working. It was Octane, anyways. We run down the sand together, giggling. The sun on his perfect skin was honestly, a blessing. This boy had such beautiful eyes, I wanted to stare into them for hours. We jump into the clear, glistening and cold water and laugh. He splashes a bunch of water at my face, and I do the same.

"Wait, wait, stop, hold on,"

He says.

"Watch, Y/N."

He stares directly down for a bit.

Suddenly, he shoots his arm down the water in front of him, yelling a HEEYAAAAAA!

Of course, I jump at the sudden movement. Holding up a flapping fish in his hand, he starts laughing after he shows me. I'm just amazed.

"How the fuck?"

I ask, mid-laughter.

"You know what they say, fast as fuck, boy!"

He says as he tosses the fish back in the water. We chuckle a little more together, until it stops. The silence between us grows, but tension grows – a sexual one. Our eyes lock. He's facing the sun, so his damp hair and bright eyes glisten and I think I'm looking at some god for a second. It should be illegal to be this attractive – hell, there wasn't a single unattractive legend in this place. What the hell.

"You know, I'm really digging this bikini on you. Looks really...hot."

He says, inching near me.

"OKAY, let's uh, I'm going to burn. Want to go inside and play pool or something?"

I say, remembering that Bloodhound and Wraith may have been watching somewhere.

"Um, okay. Whatever you say, love."

Love? I was love now? I didn't know why, but today, he was making me uncomfortable.

He swings his arm around me again as we walk out of the water.

He looks up, straight ahead, and sees Bloodhound and Wraith.

I know he did, because his hand moves down to my boob, putting his hand under my bikini and gives it a squish as the two in the distance look our way.

Oh. My god.

Nope.

That's not very hot.

Renee's jaw drops, and I'm sure Bloodhound's did as well.

I'm pretty angry. He is beautiful and I am enamoured with him, yes, but this wasn't what I wanted.

I slap his hand away from me.

"Huh?"

He says.

"Don't follow me."

I run away from him, angry. And I wasn't exactly sure how to put why I was angry. So, I just ran until I was completely out of breath, back at my hotel room, in my bikini, with my stuff all left alone at the beach. I take the room key I tied to my bracelet and walk in, slamming the door behind me as I mutter to myself.

"Is that all I am to you, Octavio? Just another fun girl that makes your dick hard?"

Sigh.


	17. (Octavio) All Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW part is in the later half! There's some fluff too :) This is a pretty long chapter, so take your time with it! Octavio's POV is back!
> 
> enjoy,
> 
> -octavioosilvaa

I look for her everywhere.

Lobby?

Nope.

The other beach?

Nada.

Taking a walk in the streets?

I literally ran a lap around the entire city trying to find her. No more cardio for today.

I've already tried to knock on her door, but no sound came back.

I just,

Man,

I just hope she's okay and all.

This is an emotion I don't usually find myself, well, drowning in.

Defeat. After running around in circles from restaurant to gym to the entire city, I come back with nothing and end up on a couch in the lobby. Yeah, I was winded.

Earlier today, I was trying to make a point to the other legends. I thought Y/N was mine, so I thought maybe I should show her off everywhere. Tell them hands off, 'this one's taken' kind of thing.

Needless to say, I uh, fucked up.

I put my arms up, stretching, looking at the bustling lobby and the excited patrons. Pfft, I wish I could've been excited. Most of the legends were having a good time. Not sure where senor loin cloth was, but the others were having fun.

Me?

Well, this, gold plated, shiny, big places full of hospitality...

Sure, it's nice if it's a few times.

It's really not, if you see your parents once a week, sometimes even less, and thrown into places like this alone.

Ah, when I was younger, anyways.

Owe my life to Che.

Che.

As I think about my boring - ass childhood, of course, she crosses my mind.

Hopefully, she'd know what to do about this.

Her number is memorized on my fingertips. I dial as fast as I can, in a panic to do something, to make Y/N feel better. Just didn't know how.

"Che? Chica? Where you at?"

I say, before she could even finish her 'Hello' into the phone.

"Wha- Silva, the hell you do this time?"

"Something bad... I need your help. Don't worry, legs fine, arms fine, not dead. Lobby."

"I-"

I hear her yelling at some of the others, away from the phone. Something like, I gotta go, medical emergency!

"I swear, O, this betta not be somethin' dumb, ya hear me!?"

And she hangs up. Classic Che.

.

.

.

"And so, I kinda like, er..."

"You what? Silva, I can't help ya if you just stammer."

"I mean, fuck, I kinda looked Wraith in the eye and shoved my hand in Y/N's bikini top."

"YOU WHAT?"

"...Yeah."

"I can't believe I left that beach rave for this - what made ya think that was a good idea?!"

"It was hot and shit in my head! It was REALLY squishy in real life! But she ran away!!"

"OF COURSE SHE RAN, SILVA! WHY YOU LIKE THIS!?"

Ajay was sitting on the couch beside mine, holding a glass of pina colada. Pfft, that's almost as bad as an appletini, but unimportant. Che listened to me, but now she was yelling. People were staring.

"Okay, listen, I don't like the hacker man anymore. He's literally drooling over Y/N."

"But you are too, no?"

"Si, but also, like, fuck, you're right."

"What makes ya think you're so special? If she likes ya, you should be even more careful and tender."

Tender.

Octavio Silva and...

Tender?

Those things are two very different things.

But for Y/N?

I could try...

"You know what, O? Like, think about it. What happened with Anza? And Sofia? And WATTSON?"

"We all broke up because I got bored and sick of them?"

"You- holy fuck, really?"

Her eyes go wide as if she would've never guessed I would get bored of people.

I think I should be honest with myself and her. She is my best friend, anyway.

"Okay, let me get real here."

"That's always scary. Go on witcha stories."

"Anza? Sexy as fuck. Fucked every day. Sofia? Super pretty and gave amazing head. Wattson was just really cute in bed squealing all the time when I tried to-"

"Okay, stop, get to the point-"

"-Point being, I literally loved fucking all of them. And that's where it ends. The actual people themselves are boring as hell, yo. Y/N though. She's pretty, smart, funny, and makes my heart do this, jumpy thing as if I'm on mad drugs. And I swear I wasn't on mad drugs. Nobody said anything about drugs outside of the arena."

"...tell me more."

"Two things: What the fuck do I do when I actually care, and how do I show everyone this girl is like, MINE?"

"She ain't YOURS, O! You guys ain't dating yet!"

Oh, shit, she was right. That hit me like a truck.

"You're so full of shit, Silva. God...okay think, what did you do for me when I was bedridden sick?"

"I uh, made some food and ran to your house? Did housework for you? Hung out with health drone?"

"Yes, yes you did. What did I do for you when you were..."

She looks around herself in case anyone was listening.

"What did I do for you when you were crying your ass off about losing ya legs?"

Ugh, she really went there.

"You hugged me for an hour telling me you'll still be there for me no matter what?"

"Yuh. Exactly."

"What the hell?"

"mean, that's what people do when they care about each other. Ya speak from that jitter ya heart does, not what ya...well, dick wants to do. If ya really care, anyway."

"HAHA! So I'll just wait until Y/N loses a limb so I can go hug her and tell her I love her?! HAHA!!"

"NO! That is NOT funny, god. Silva. Didn't laugh. But woah...ya think ya love her??"

"Si."

"Then give her ya heart."

She was right, in every way. She would act like she hates me and all but...

God, I'd be dead without her.

"Thanks, Chica."

I say, as I head back to my hotel room.

I think I know what I want to do.

.

.

.

A bunch of roses, a few peonies, and tulip that reminded me of Y/N were in my hand as I buy...

Well, plants for the first time in my life. Flowers.

"Gracias."

I say to the store clerk as she hands me a nicely wrapped bundle of the flowers I picked out. It was kind of a refreshing experience, that floral shop. I've been to every nook and cranny of this city - I was literally born in a hospital three blocks away, but I've never bothered to enter places like this. No shiny, precious metals, no obnoxious people in huge coats, and most of all, it didn't smell anything like the disgusting stench of... industry.

As I walk out of the store, smelling the flowers, a girl comes squealing and asking for a picture. I had just the mask on, wearing a muscle tank, with shorts. Not really a flattering outfit, but I do it for her anyway. The fans are nice.

I get confronted about six more times as I try to get back to the hotel in peace. Bold kids walking up to me, meek kids taking pictures from afar.

To be honest, I knew I was loved.

But also, nobody really felt like home.

Nobody was comfort.

God, I really like Y/N. Her smile, her eyes, and especially the way her beautiful voice said my name. I finally reach my room. Nightfall was happening, and the sun was almost all the way down the horizon. I skipped dinner. The door clicks open as I walk inside and gently put the flowers in water.

My phone chimes.

"Y/N's at the bar, don't get pissy tho"

It's from Che. I text back.

"Why pissy?"

She's typing.

"She with Cryppy"

Ah, shit.

I run down to the bar. Sure enough, I saw Crypto and Y/N audibly laughing out so loud, I was able to identify them from afar. They were clearly having a great time.

"And so, I looked at the kid, and she just started crying! Like-"

Y/N's voice was excited. Crypto nodded and smiled, making eye contact and really listening carefully.

Sigh.

Y/N was wearing a tacky dress that'd usually be an eyesore, but it complemented her bright energy so much. I wanted to go join them, but there wasn't much I could do. Y/N was having a lot of fun, clearly.

I feel a gaze on me as I turn my head a little sideways to see Wattson staring at me. She was sitting alone at the bar corner, swirling around a red drink. That looked like blood.

My jealousy acts on me again, and I rush to go sit beside Natalie. Her face lights up immediately, as I awkwardly sit and start to make small talk.

She blushes and giggles as I tell her about the stories of my childhood that I never told her. How I jumped off a four-story building with a parachute made of condoms sewn together. This girl really was doing puppy eyes at that story. I feel even guiltier than I was now.

I look over Wattson's shoulder and make eye contact with Y/N, who was now listening to Crypto talk. Chills go down my spine as her expression is blank and cold for a split second.

The bar plays a super sexual song. The lyrics are kind of uncomfortable to listen to with Wattson staring at me with lusty eyes, as she was...on her third drink. I knew she was a lightweight.

Wattson's hand is now on my shoulder as she starts to call me "Tavi" again, in a thicker accent than her usual one. I still don't break eye contact with Y/N.

"So, uh, I wanted to ask. Are you and, the fast kid a thing? Or... can I..."

I hear that sentence out of Crypto's mouth so clearly. Y/N looks at Crypto, clearly tipsy, unsure of what to say. I swat Wattson's hand away from my shoulder.

I don't know why I feel so terribly sad.

"I can't do this."

I say, clearly and a little louder than I should've.

I pull out a few bills from my pocket, put it on the table and run out of the bar.

Before I know it, I reach my room again. I open the door as fast as I can and collapse in the bed.

Did I already lose her? Did I manage to let someone else in my life leave me again?

This wasn't a good look on me. I get up and decide to go get some ice chips from the machine. I need cold water.

I violently jack the room door open, shortly yelping in surprise as I see Y/N standing there, holding out my room key in her hand. I stammer, but no actual words come out.

I finally manage to say excuse me chica, and speed down to the ice machine, brushing past her.

I enter the cold room with my empty bucket for ice.

"Hello, friend!"

I yelp, almost scream.

"Path, what the shit, you scared me!"

"I am sorry, Octane! I just wanted to say hello."

"What are you doing out here??"

"I like the cool air! It feels good on metal when I overheat."

"You overheat?"

"Yes! When my processors have too much to handle, I overheat."

"And you do this?"

"Yes! Because it feels good."

"You just, do what feels good, amigo?"

"I think so. It's good to do what you want."

He says, as I finish up packing my bucket with ice chips.

Weirdly enough, Pathfinder's words about doing what feels good? That was all it took. I do an acknowledging nod at the robot and I bolt down the hallway. Y/N was trying to go to the elevators to presumably get back to her room alone.

"Wait! Chica! Y/N!"

She looks at me in... some sort of bitterness.

"I'm sorry. I care, I like you, so much that my heart literally didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do about these emotions. I wanted to show everyone that someone as cool as you was mine. I should've thought about how you felt. I should've kept in check with you. I just kept going fast alone and dragged you along."

She looks at me, lips puckered, as if she wanted me to continue. I was going to, anyway.

"Anyway. I got my shit together. And Ice. You asked me what we were before, yes?"

Her posture gets better as she stands taller, eyes nervous. She's still silent, just listening to me. I sigh.

"You can tell me off, you can slap me, you can do whatever you want. But before anything can I please ask you to be my girlfriend? Can you let me try again?"

Her jaw drops a little, that breaks into a smile quickly. She vigorously nods as her smaller body comes near mine and wraps me into a hug. I feel every nerve in me melt in relief and euphoria.

"I'm not going to let you go..."

I say, as I hold her as close and as tight to mine as I can.

"Tavio, are you crying?"

She says. I didn't even realize - but yes, she was right. A few hot tears form, and it falls on her shoulder.

"Oh my god, lo siento. I'm sorry, Jesus, that's gross-"

"No, it's, it's fine."

She says, wrapping me tighter. At this point, I'm trying really hard to keep myself together, but I'm sobbing. I was a lot softer in the inside, especially when it came to love and shit. It was crazy how much I wanted to give to this girl.

"It's okay...I'm here now..."

She keeps whispering as she tears up herself. I try to sniffle back and swallow my tears, barely getting words out.

"Do you...do you want to hang out in my room?"

She breaks away from the embrace, smiling. She tip-toes to give my red nose a quick kiss.

"Of course!"

She says, in the most beautiful voice I've ever known.

.

.

.

I sit her down on my bed. Grabbing the peonies and the tulip, I hand it to her.

"These reminded me of you..."

Is all I can say as she takes the flowers.

"Thank you...what are the roses for?"

She asks, as she snuggles under the cover, holding the flowers, as friends play on the television.

The roses were a special thing I wanted to try out.

"Er...that's a surprise. Can you just, wait a bit?"

I ask, nervously. I am about to do something daunting but, well, Pathfinder said do what feels good, right?

"Yeah, sure."

She says, smiling.

I snatch the roses out of the vase and walk in the bathroom. My room had a pretty large tub. Almost a jacuzzi. More than enough room for two. I fill up the tub with hot water, putting in some of the salt stuff Ajay gave me years ago that I never used. I still don't know what they do, because I don't really do baths. But, anyway, I started picking the petals off of the roses and threw them in the tub, so they were, I dunno, floating around.

The rest of the roses, I just scattered around the bathtub.

I think this is decently pretty. It seems okay. Y/N can judge.

"Y/N?"

I call from inside.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come inside?"

She steps inside with a curious expression.

Her eyes widen and she looks at me with a stunning smile.

"Is this- are you asking to-"

"You don't have to do anything, hermosa! You really don't, it's just an idea-"

"I'd love to!!"

She starts taking her dress off already. Okay, cool!

Cool cool cool!!

My heart does a victory dance. Ugh, sometimes the way I am makes me gag. But this is just how I am.

Her clothes drop to the ground, and soon she's just in matching underwear. Her breasts were so perfectly cupped, her waist small and her hips being hugged perfectly by her panties -

Oop,

No. My brain was going place again. We both blush and I turn around as I take my shirt and shorts off. My boxers are still on, and the bandages that wrap the part where my legs joined.

"Y/N? Hermosa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I turn around?"

"Not if you keep those things on..."

"The boxers?"

"Yeah."

I smile, happy that I wasn't the only one wanting to, well, bathe naked.

I drop my boxers down to the ground.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yeah."

I slowly, yes, slowly turned around to see a naked Y/N, who was a literal goddess that came straight out of a mythology book. From her small little toes to her lovely collarbones...honestly, I was speechless.

"You're perfect."

That's all I can say as I offer her my hand, walking in the bath together. We both groan a little bit as the hot relief surrounds our sore muscles. This was what slow, boring people did. Baths.

But it was okay, because I was with the girl that gave the fastest, most exciting rushes.

She sighs deeply as she doesn't let go of my hand, inching closer to me as her head rests on my shoulder.

"Te Amo."

I said.

"What?"

She asked, lifting her head from my shoulder.

I snicker.

"Don't worry about it."

"What! No!! I didn't hear that. What did you say??"

"It's okay, I'll say it some other time..."

She pouts, in a sort of an adorable way. She stands back up, making the water splash a little on me. Moving to the area in front of me, she spreads her legs to each side of my thighs and sits on my lap, her face only about an inch or so away from mine.

"Cmon. What did you say?"

She says, not quite touching my face yet. I just smile. We look into each other's eyes.

"Octavio..."

She whines my name as she put both of her arms around my neck, still staring at my eyes.

My heart absolutely goes nuts and I end up saying it again.

"Te amo. That's what I said."

She pulls her face away about an inch from mine in surprise. She obviously knew what it meant.

But she teases.

"Say it so that I can understand you, please?"

I swallow.

"Okay."

"Go on."

"I love you."

She instantly closes the gap between our faces as soon as I say it.

I thought it was just going to be a sweet kiss, but she opens her mouth. So, to accommodate her, I open mine too. Our tongues tangle together in a slobbery mess as one of her hands go up to the back of my head, gripping my hair lightly. My hands wander, as both of them slide down to where she was sitting on my lap, as I squeeze both of her soft ass cheeks.

She makes a deep, long moan into my mouth as she tilts her head to pop away from the kiss for a second.

"I love you more."

She whispers.

I unintentionally gasp. I didn't mean to gasp as if I was surprised or anything.

"Not many people have said that to me in my life...you're really special, Y/N..."

I say, as I lift one of my hands out of the water and softly caress her left breast. She smiles and sighs deeply in satisfaction. I just wanted to show her I love her. There definitely were ways to do that even if you were horny people, naked.

I pinched her nipple very lightly, but that was enough for her to arch her neck back and make the sexiest moan ever.

"Hnngg!!"

She cried out.

That was enough for my dick to spring up.

Of course, she was sitting on my lap, naked, so she felt my member hardening right under her vulva.

"Can we?"

She asks, looking into my eyes with a piercing, lusty and enamoured look that just made me harder.

"Si. But are you okay with the water?"

"Yeah, can we be gentle?"

"Oh, I will be as gentle and loving as I could, my queen. Anything for you. Hold on, I have some silicone lube."

I had the tube of the lube hidden under a basket. You know, just in case things got hot. I'm glad I did.

We slather on a lot of the lube in our genitals. I try to slick myself as much as I can - it was in the water and I wanted her to love every part of it.

Since she was already sitting on my lap, and she asked to be gentle, I set myself up for the cradling sex position. I let my legs stretch out and cross slightly around her ass as she was sitting right above my cock, legs wrapped behind me as well. Our arms were around each other's necks, as we were so close face-to-face, our abdomens touching.

This was incredibly intimate. Plus, the nice aroma of the roses made it so much better.

"Are you ready?"

I ask, as my breathing was getting heavy.

"Yes."

I gently hold my dick right outside her entrance, allowing her to control how she wanted to sink in.

My mouth drops open as she slowly takes in every inch of me. We hold each other close as she begins to lightly bounce up and down, making me groan and moan her name each time she sank down.

Her hot, warm walls around my cock were exhilarating. She began to kiss me, but in a less desperate, more tender way. Our lips locked and moved slowly about, enjoying every second her tongue touched mine.

Today, I wanted her to know how much I cared.

"You know,"

I moaned, through the kiss.

"Every time I see you,"

Her hips thrust down on my cock as I choke slightly at the pleasure. The way her breasts jiggle and brush my chest makes me want to scream.

"I want to give you the world."

I manage to finish my sentence.

She pulls away from the kiss, arms still around my neck, but her head is thrown back as she begins to moan really loudly.

"Hnng...hh...aahh.....I...mm...I love you too..."

She manages to say.

I wanted to hear that melody a little louder in volume.

So, I moan myself, groaning every time she sank down on my cock, yelling her name each time she got rougher with her thrust. My two hands touched each of her beautiful breasts and swirled her rock-hard nipples with my thumbs.

She must really like that, because she was borderline screaming when I did so.

An electric kind of jolt reaches my dick at her cries for me and I buck up, thrusting into her from underneath. By now, she was bouncing up and down on my dick as I followed her rhythm and pushed myself in her. We were both whining, making the most feral noises and managing to squeeze a few words.

"Octavio..."

"Y/N..."

"Te amo..."

"I love you..."

We were doing great. Back and forth, the chemistry was immaculate. I felt my penis throb as it began to feel really good.

But again, I put my head straight. This was her night and I wanted her to feel loved.

I ran my fingers down and up her back, caressing with each loving stroke on her perfect skin.

"Hermosa...I...hhh....aaaa.....I want you to...mm.....tell me when you want to cum...okay?"

"I...okay..."

She wasn't even talking with her voice at this point. She was just breathing really hard and moaning hitched breaths. I was going to do anything I could to hold in my orgasm until she wanted to come.

But this was really hard. She was pounding into me, her walls starting to throb a little too, and I was really close to cumming inside her, and that would be a problem.

"Hermosa, I...god...here..."

I reached down to her clit and pinched it between my fingers, rubbing and moving the hard nub with the fast, nimble fingers I had.

This time she doesn't borderline scream, she screams my name, followed by a:

"I'M GOING TO CUM!"

I lift her by her ass cheeks and pull out of her as I holler and cum in the water. My dick pulses as my seed spill out in the water. She was on the other side of the tub, writhing and jerking from her orgasm as she doesn't stop moaning in high pitched, lovely noises, slipping my name in between a few breaths.

The water's gotten gross and murky, so I drain the water.

After we've calmed down from our orgasms, I take her by the hand and gently help her out of the large tub, so she doesn't slip.

I grab a clean body towel.

I was considering tossing it to her so she could dry herself off, but I wanted to do a little more.

My past girlfriends gave amazing sex. But after we came, I felt nothing. It was done there.

But with Y/N? I still wanted to give her the world.

The least I could do here was to gently wrap her around in the towel and dry her down for her.

So that's exactly what I did, so that she wouldn't be cold.

"I love you."

I said, one last time.


	18. Crypto Special: Isn't she Lovely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!!
> 
> I apologize for the long period of no updates. Real life is getting hectic and I'm not as fast as Octane :(
> 
> But I noticed a few people were asking for Crypto x Reader from me, which I'm actually thinking about! 
> 
> But, in the meantime, I wanted to experiment with this.
> 
> This is chapter 15, in Crypto's POV.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> -octavioosilvaa

I don’t say much, but when I do speak, it’s the truth and only the honest truth.

Y/N messed it up.

I am not an idiot, I tell myself.

I am not.

I hope not.

“So…are you and the fast kid a thing?”

I ask, calmly, as the bar we’re seated in sounds suddenly so… quiet.

Y/N’s expression turns into a stoic, almost statue-like frown. I don’t say anything, waiting for an answer.

“I…listen, Joon…”

“Go on.”

Her eyes glisten more than usual. Tears. My lips part a little in surprise and anxiety. Maybe that was a part of her I shouldn’t have touched.

“I want it to be, so badly.”

She says, the dam breaking. She starts to cry, with tears streaming down her face.

I know to survive here; I have to be strong.

Tae Joon isn’t here. Crypto is.

As indifferent as ever.

But my hand reaches out to her face, wiping a tear.

I look into her eyes. It’s full of remorse and confusion.

Sigh. _Himdeulda._

I put on the most empathetic, emotional face I can and feel her frustration together. I don’t need to ask for more information. She’s sad. That’s horrible enough.

Then, she just…

Loses it.

Not hysterically, but she laughs, trying to stop herself, but her tears don’t stop.

“Haha…I’m so sorry, this is so stupid, I just, haha…I’m sorry. This is gross.”

What the fuck did that meth head do to her?

“No. It’s okay.”

I say, cautiously putting a hand on her back, giving slight rubs as she stops trying to laugh. She puts her head on the table and sobs.

I crack. She reminds me too much of Mila. All smiles, all laughs, and then the rare, occasional breakdowns.

I break character, my stoic, calm persona. I turn into Tae Joon for just a small second.

Her breathing steadies after a little bit of crying. I mean, a lot of crying that she was trying to desperately hide.

“Y/N. Look at me.”

Her watery eyes pierce mine. Oh, those eyes. Those sparkling, lovely things.

She waits for me to speak. I gather my thoughts, slightly pursing my lips.

“Let’s be real. You and I, Octavio, and every crazy bastard is here because we kill each other for money. Over and over again. Right?”

She nods but looks confused. Her eyes on me. It’s almost as if someone’s playing _Isn’t she Lovely_ in the background. Please, let me enjoy this moment with Y/N, just for this minute, until the song ends.

“You should go for it.”

I blurt out, talking a little faster than I normally do. Her eyes widen. Fucking hell, I can’t take my eyes off hers.

“I…can’t. I’m worried. I’m sad. I’m honestly feeling a little paranoid at this point.”

Paranoid? Tell me about it.

“If you don’t, you carry your emotions alone. Be honest. Tell him. Hand off some of this worry to him. He’s good at running.”

I say. I wish I could dump some of myself onto someone. One can only dream.

“Pfft…”

She smirks.

“Thanks, Joon. I’m just…I’m just worried sick. I don’t even know how to use a P2020 properly yet, and I’ll have to spend a month every day with him and just-“

“Shh.”

I interrupt her. Yes, I know, this isn’t very Crypto-like.

But Tae Joon; he likes to talk with his voice. He has a voice.

“If it doesn’t go well, that’s okay. Just channel it and kill him like a badass in the arena.”

She chuckles. I’m no Witt, but it’s nice to see her smile.

“And, besides, if it goes to shit, I’ll hack the matchmaking system to squad up with you on your first game. Let’s EMP the shit out of his legs.”

She bursts into her regular, bubbly self.

I laugh along.

I don’t do that often.

I haven’t for months.

Y/N looks at the glass full of ice in front of her. She takes a small metal spoon next to it and scoops a bunch of ice.

“What are you doing?”

I ask.

“I- it’s go time.”

She says, quoting Octavio, even now.

And like that, she just… _eats_ the ice, crunching on them. I’m confused.

I just watch as she shakes off the brain freeze. Her cheeks turn rosy.

“Okay. I’m ready. Better headspace and shit. I’m going to go give him a piece of my mind. In a good way. Is this the right choice, Joon?”

“ _Halsuisseo_.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means ‘you can do it.’”

She beams a bright, pearly smile.

_Isn’t she lovely_ is still playing in the back of my head, as I lose myself in a haze. The next sensation my brain picks up are her arms thrown around me, giving me a tight, tender hug. Time is paused. I don’t have to encrypt my physical movements.

This will be tragic later.

My hand is shaking, but I bring my faltering hand up to her head and lightly ruffle through her hair. Soft. How long has it been since I’ve been held?

Constant paranoia. Worries. Dark thoughts. For just a few seconds, it’s all gone. I am larger than her, yet I am the one being held.

Oh, the touch of a person.

Y/N.

It is almost as if my heart is being tied into a giant knot. In happiness, and in anticipation of it ending.

“Thank you. You’re an amazing friend. I’m going to go use this adrenaline to go kick some butt.”

She says, pulling away. _Friend. Adrenaline._ _Kicking…butt._

I feel a little bitter pang of jealousy inside as I realize: Octavio and Y/N, they’re woven from the same fabric.

“You deserve everything.”

I say, extremely quietly. She might’ve not even heard me.

And like that, she stands up, speed-walking away.

I watch her figure get smaller.

“Y/N, thanks for letting me have a voice today.”

I whisper, under my breath, even though I’m alone. There are just some things you cannot say to a person, no matter how badly you wish to do so.

The last few seconds of the song in my head plays out as the silence marks the end.

Yes, she is definitely lovely. To me, to Octavio, and soon, when she’d air on the games, to the world.

I slump down in the brown leather seat as I watch the glass of Y/N’s ice turn into water.

Tick, tock, the time times goes on, as the night darkens. Patrons dressed well come and go out of the bar.

I grab the now lukewarm glass of water and gulp it down without taking a breath. Better headspace and shit, to keep my mind to myself.

A familiar blonde figure walks towards my table, seating herself next to me. Her eyes are slightly puffy as her cheeks are streaked with salty marks where tears streamed down.

Yet, Wattson was smiling.

I do too, back at her.

But we both know the bitter words our smiles hold back.

“Those lucky bastards, no?”

She says.

I nod, understanding what exactly she meant.

At least, I’m not alone.

“You’re either ready, or you’re an idiot. I guess I am.”

“I guess we were in for a _shock,_ no?”

I scoff.

“And life goes on.”

I say.

“Oui.”

She says, putting a consoling hand on my back.

I slowly turn my head to look at her, who seems just as defeated.

“ _Gomawo.”_

“ _Merci_ to you too, _mon ami.”_


End file.
